Adam and Kim: Moments in between
by Sarrabr4
Summary: A collection of moments (not in any order) in the life of Burzek!
1. Allison Louise Ruzek

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**.

**A/N: So here is yet ANOTHER Burzek story. Since it seems I CANNOT stop myself from writing because I just love them, I decided to write a collection of moments that they shared together that we never got to see or that I'll love imagining Hope you guys will live them.**

* * *

The moment Allison Louise Ruzek came into the world, her parents had fallen madly in love with her. Kim didn't think she could love someone more than she loved her husband but the little soul they had created together had proved her wrong. As for Adam, he was in awe of the woman he got to call his wife as she offered all her strength to give him the best present a man could ask for. Adam watched as Kim slept, their tiny daughter asleep in the crib next to her bed. She came three weeks earlier than planned at 5 pounds 11 ounces, 20 inches long and she was perfect. Her head was full of Kim's dark locks and her eyes a dark blue, Adam wondering what shade they would take. Her tiny fingers and toes were just about perfect and Adam was wrapped around her little finger. Her cries startled Kim awake, her new mother's instinct kicking in.

"Shh, it's ok Allie, I got you." Adam took her gently from the crib and made his way to the side of Kim's bed.

"She must be hungry." Kim sat up in the hospital bed and Adam waited for her to be settled before giving her their daughter.

"How'd you sleep?" He watched her as she positioned Allison to be able to nurse her.

"Real good." She smiled at him.

"I love you." He simply said as he watched his two favourite girls

"We love you too." She winked at him, a smile spread across her lips. "You should head home to sleep." Kim insisted.

"And miss a second with my two favourite girls? No way." He smiled at her.

"At least take a few hours to go home and take a shower, grab me some of my things?" They had left a little bit before midnight and although the labour hadn't been long, the only thing packed were a few essentials for their daughter.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." The clock said seven and the sun was barely up but Kim felt alive.

"I'll make it quick I promise."

"We'll be waiting." She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, running his fingers against their daughter's head before he left.

Kim found peace in watching her daughter feed, her warmth against her skin bringing tears to her eyes. She never thought she had enough love in her but her heart swelled three times over just watching her. She burped her and she settled Allison back in her crib and pulled it closer to her bed and watched her as she fell back asleep. She ran her fingers against her little frame, in total awe. Her daughter was only a few hours old and she knew she would protect her with everything she had.

"Look who I found." Adam poked his head through the door, Kevin Atwater at his side.

"Kevin." Her smile became like a hundred watt smile.

"I heard you had a mini Burgess a few hours back." He leaned down to hug her.

"Meet Allison Louise Ruzek." Kim scooped her up gently and placed her in her strong uncle Kevin's arms, Adam winking at her.

"She so small."

"She's going to need a protector then." Adam took a seat next to Kim on the bed, watching as his best friend fell in love with their daughter as much as they had.

"What you saying?"

"We want you to be Allie's godfather."

"Stop playin." His smile gave Adam and Kim all the answer they needed.

"You've been the one constant in our lives and we couldn't choose a better person to have our daughter's six." Adam pulled Kim into his side.

"I got you baby girl." Kevin spent some quality time with his goddaughter, Adam and Kim enjoying the view of their best friend. Kim fell asleep against Adam and Allie still slept in Kevin's arms.

"You did good bro."

"We did amazing man. I never thought I'd feel this level of love but damn, this is more than I could ever hope for. Kim did great in there and Allie, she's the best man."

"You won the jackpot."

"Damn straight. They're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Amen to that." Allie suddenly started wailing at the top of her small lungs, surprising Kevin. "Damn she's got some powerful pipes on her."

"Just like her mom." Adam chuckled as he pulled away from Kim slowly, taking Allie from Kevin.

"But sometimes mom can sleep through an earthquake." Kevin had witnessed time and time again when they were on the beat together a very hard to wake Burgess considering she lived in a noisy neighbourhood before moving in with Adam.

"But it's all good, she was amazing in there, she deserves some rest." Kevin watched his best friend change his daughter's diaper like a pro and he settled in the rocking chair, his eyes glued to her. "I need to let her rest a bit before the rest of 21st comes barreling in."

"Specially knowing that Platt got the news, the whole with of Chicago will know."

"Sir." Adam looked up as one of the nurses leaned against the doorframe. "The waiting room is starting to fill up?" Adam knew what that meant and he smiled at her.

"Tell them I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and left the room.

"Looks like the pack of wolves is here." Adam chuckled. "Come get me when she wakes up?"

"Will do." Kevin took the chair Adam vacated and Adam went to introduce his daughter that was now his world to the rest of her family. She was swaddled in a pink blanket and as soon as Adam showed his face, the whole Intelligence Unit along with his dad, Kim's sister Nicole and her niece Zoe, her mom Carol and a few of their friends from 51 were there to congratulate them.

"I'd like you to meet Allison Louise Ruzek." Nicole and Hailey were the first to pounce on him, the two women gushing over how beautiful she was and nothing like her father, making everyone else in the room laugh.

"She's beautiful Adam." Nicole took a hold of her little foot through the blanket. "You guys did good."

"Your sister did all the work." Adam saw Kevin in his peripheral vision and he turned to look at him.

"Burgess is awake and she wants you to get her in here." Adam nodded and returned his attention to Nicole.

"Come on, that means you." Nicole's smile was as beautiful as Kim's and Adam put Allie in her arms before they both returned to Kim's room, Kevin leaving them alone.

"Hey." Nicole hugged Kim, Allie still tucked in her arms.

"So how do you like her?" Kim exchanged a look with Adam as Nicole took a seat on the side of her bed.

"She's amazing. Congrats little sis."

"Thanks." She smiled at Adam, Nicole's attention solely on her niece. "She's amazing like her aunt Nicole who we also want her to be her godmother." Adam winked at her as they waited for Nicole's reaction that didn't wait.

"Really?" Her eyes were filling with tears. "I'd be honoured."

"You are the strongest person I know and we wanted our daughter to have a strong presence, someone who could guide her and be there for her no matter what." Kim's eyes filled with tears too. She had gotten closer with her sister since that fateful night when she had been attacked and she couldn't think of anyone better to be in her daughter's life like that.

"And I'll do my very best, I promise." She squeezed Kim's leg under the blanket.

"Do you think you can share her a little bit?" Kim knew that Nicole had fallen insanely in love with her goddaughter and she couldn't blame her but there was a whole other family that wanted to meet her.

"I think I can do that." Nicole handed her back to Kim as Adam ushered the rest of the group inside the room.

Carol and Robert were the first to come in, Allie's only real grand parents who were instantly smitten with her. Carol couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have another grand daughter and Robert was thankful for a new start in his son's life. Next came Platt and Voight. Both Adam and Kim knew that under those hard exteriors were two real teddy bears and they were both happy to play honorary grand parents, this being the first Intelligence baby to ever see the day. Antonio did a quick in and out, congratulating them both, wishing them all the luck in the world and to tell them to cherish every second because time went by entirely too fast. Then Hailey and Jay came in last. Hailey gushed over baby Allie, rocking her slowly while Jay hugged both Adam and Kim.

"She's beautiful, just like her mom." Jay winked at Kim, earning a slap from Adam.

"That was for the insult but I will agree with you on that one." He chuckled.

"Come on Hailey, we should let them rest." Jay had noticed Kim's eyes fluttering closed.

"Just a few more minutes." She couldn't keep her eyes off the little girl.

"We've got the rest of her life to spoil her, come on." Jay laughed as he watched the girl he loved cradle the infant, the biggest smile he had seen on her lips. She reluctantly gave Allie back to her dad and she hugged them both before taking her leave with Jay.

"We have the best family." Kim smiled as she watched her husband with their daughter. A nurse came to bring a vase filled with beautiful flowers. Kim stood and took the card and read it.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to witness this beautiful moment but I know that she will kick ass in this world like her strong parents will teach her too._

_Love_

_Erin_

"And they all came." She smiled as she handed the card to Adam. This was the first time that they had gotten news from her since she left but they had a feeling that she wouldn't be too far away if they ever needed her.

Adam sat in the rocking chair later that night, Allie tucked into his arms, Kim asleep next to them. He enjoyed the quiet moment after their whole family had come by and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"When your mom told me she was pregnant with you, I never thought I had been happier in my life. When I heard the first sounds of your heartbeat, I already knew that mine was beating for yours and your mom, she had mine from the first moments I laid eyes on her. She's strong and passionate and she loves with all her heart. She loved me when maybe I didn't deserve to be loved but because she was so forgiving, she gave me the very best gift I could ask for today. I'll protect you with everything I have in me and I'll do it until I take my very last breath."

"We love you too." Adam was surprised to hear Kim's voice but he looked at her and she had tears pooling in her eyes. "My heart never belonged to anyone else and it never will again." She smiled at him through her tears. He stood with their daughter and joined her on the bed. The new family of three finished their evening in comfortable silence, counting their blessings and looking forward to a whole new life.

* * *

**A/N: So I wanted to tie-in with the one shot Seven year itch so I had a lot of fun writing Allison's birth and I hope you guys liked it too. If you have any prompts that you'd like to see, feel free to leave them in the reviews and I'll give you credit for it so please take a few seconds to review before you go, I love to have your thoughts - Sarra**


	2. No place like Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so here is another moment for Burzek. They aren't in chronological order by any means and this one is a scary one for them. Hope you enjoy this long one.**

* * *

Being cops in the city of Chicago isn't an easy life but raising a four year old in a cruel and dangerous city while trying to protect it isn't an easy feature but Kim and Adam make it work.

"Come on Allie, we have to get going." Kim yelled at her four year old daughter from the kitchen.

"Coming mama." She bounced down the stairs, Adam right behind her.

"Takes after her daddy for being at the last possible minute." She ribbed Adam playfully.

"We have more than enough time darling." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Voight might not agree with you."

"Come on squirt, grandpa can't wait to spend the day with you." He pulled her up into his arms and blew a raspberry on the cheek. Adam was going undercover today for the first time where Allie was old enough to understand what was going on and she was going to spend the day with grandpa Bob as a treat.

"Can he play hide and seek?"

"I'm pretty sure grandpa will agree to anything you want baby." Kim smiled at Adam. Robert Ruzek was as in love with his grand daughter as the rest of her world was. Kim grabbed her bag and keys and the family of three were out the door. The ride was short but Allie was bouncing with excitement in her booster seat.

"Are we there yet?"

"It's just around the corner baby." Kim laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"I can't wait." As promised, Kim rounded the corner and Allie saw her grandpa on his front porch, waiting for them. "GRANDPA! She squealed loudly in Adam's ears as he unbuckled her and she pushed his hands away as he tried to get her down from his truck and she jumped off, running into her grandfather's arms.

"My favourite princess." They shared a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm your only princess grandpa." She argued playfully.

"And who's fault is that?" Bob looked at both Kim and Adam.

"Still working on that pops." Adam rolled his eyes and laughed as he made it to his dad, Kim at his side.

"Well we, are going to have so much fun and if daddy and mommy take longer at work, we are going to have a sleepover."

"YAYYY!" All three adults cringed at the level of decibels the little girl could produce.

"You be good for grandpa okay baby?" Kim rubbed her back gently.

"She's always well behaved, right princess?"

"Alwaysss."

"If we stay late we're going to make a face-time before bed okay squirt."

"Okay daddy. You and mama be careful chasing the bad guys."

"Always are." He took her from his dad and squeezed her tight against his chest.

"We love you." Adam let Kim have her for her own hug before Allie slid to the ground and ran into her grandpa's house.

"Thanks for taking her dad."

"You know I love having her. You two be careful out there and come back in one piece." Bob pulled Adam in his arms.

"I'll make sure that he does."

"Good. Now get out of here." Adam and Kim made it back to his truck and drove towards the district.

"I have a bad feeling about this Adam." She had that feeing since the day before but Adam kept reminding her that they'd done this a thousand times over.

"Those thoughts never end well darling. Everything will be okay and besides, you'll be watching my ass so I'll be fine." He trusted the unit with his life but he trusted his wife above all else. She was a damn good cop and they made a great team together. She simply grunted in response when they made it up the stairs to the bullpen.

"Alright, when is the meeting Adam?" Voight asked as he came out of his office.

"Still waiting for the call boss but I'm ready to roll as soon as it comes in." He sat at his desk and shuffled some paperwork around, ignoring Kim's worried stare. He was aware that the rest of the team was shuffling around him but he was trying to get in the right mindset to get the job done and that meant shutting everything out. The time had pretty much stopped but about an hour later, his UC phone rang and the hustle and bustle of the bullpen died down to let him answer it.

"Carter." Kim looked at him expectantly. "Tell me what time and how much and I'll be there." Two minutes later and he was hanging the phone up. "Five hundred large and one hour." Everyone got ready and Adam grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and headed downstairs to get wired. Kim met him downstairs while everyone was getting their things ready upstairs.

Over the years, this was their own ritual. They would help each other get their wires up and running and it aloud them to have a quiet moment before the other was out of reach.

"The minute you feel it's going sideways you just say rainbow and we'll come in guns blazing." He put his hands on her wrists as she set the mic in his shirt, stopping their slight tremor. "Everything is going to be fine, stop worrying so much about this darling." He leaned down and kissed her, keeping her wrists in his firm, comforting grip.

"If anything happens to you when I warned you, I'm going to kick your ass myself." She growled, making him laugh.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back I promise." He pulled on her wrists and let his lips do the reassuring. She melted in his arms as his tongue asked for entrance. They were never strong on PDA at work but during their moments like this before a UC gig, everything was aloud.

"Come on, let's finish getting you ready." She opened her eyes slowly, Adam releasing her wrists and letting her now steady hands secure his mic.

"Hold on to this for me." He slipped his wedding band off his finger and placed it in her palm. He felt naked without it but when she slipped it through the chain that held a locket with a picture of their daughter, it settled him knowing that it was so close to her heart.

"I'll keep it safe." She promised.

"The funds are ready." Kevin pokes his head through the door, interrupting their bubble.

"We'll be right up." Kim offered her best friend her most honest smile, hoping he'd buy it.

"Be careful." She took a step back, trying to form an emotional barrier around her heart with the hope the fear wouldn't overtake her.

"Watch my ass."

"I will." Adam left her alone for a few seconds and after taking a few deep breaths. Everyone took their positions around Adam's meeting spot with the dealers. Kim was sitting in a van with Kevin across the street from the warehouse, Voight and Antonio in an alley out back and Jay with Hailey in the adjacent building.

"You okay Burgess?" Kevin looked at her sideways as her eyes were trained on the screen in front of her.

"Great." She lied, ignoring his stare.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Well I have a bad feeling about this and my husband is brushing my concerns off, how am I supposed to feel Kev?" She growled as she finally looked at him.

"You're scared." He knew her long enough that he could see through her bullshit.

"Damn right I'm scared." She huffed, looking back at the screen. "And we have a four year old daughter that told us to be careful chasing the bad guys. I'm scared for two." She sighed, Kevin placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Keep good thoughts? It's almost over." They returned to the screen, Kevin listening on the conversation between Adam and Corey Edwards.

"Let me see the merchandise." Adam demanded.

"Let's go for a ride."

"That wasn't the deal." Adam was less than happy about this change of plans.

"There's chatter on the streets and I don't like it. We move or there's no deal."

"No no no Adam get out of there." Kim whispered in the confines of the van.

"We need to see the exchange Burgess." Kevin didn't like it either but Adam could hold his own and they needed to trust him to stay safe.

"Fine." Adam was about to sit in his car when he was stopped.

"In here." He looked at Edward's car for half a second before he moved his feet. If he hesitated any longer, he'd be made and he didn't want that. He promised Kim he'd stay safe and that would be breaking his promise.

"These weapons better be legit or my boss won't be too happy." Adam sat in the car.

"Don't worry Carter, they're legit." He chuckled.

Atwater took the wheel and drove at a safe enough distance. "Keep your eyes on the car." His two way came to life.

"On it Sarge." Came Halstead's voice in reply. The car came out from the front so if Kim and Kevin followed, they'd blow Adam's cover and Kim couldn't afford that. Suddenly, Kevin pulled his headphones forcefully under the loud static noise Ruzek's mic produced.

"Damn it, I lost sound." Kevin growled into his two way. "Tell me you still have eyes Halstead." He looked at Kim who was tailspinning.

"We just lost them in the heavy traffic." Kim only had one option left. She jumped down from the van and was already waiting for someone in tech to answer her.

She paced the length of the van and she was slowly losing patience when she got an answer. "I need you to track Officer Ruzek's UC phone." She gave them the number and heard quick clicking on the other end of the line.

"The phone seems to be off, no way we can track it, I'm sorry." Her heart was suddenly pumping faster and the anger was rising in her chest.

"DAMN IT!" She punched the side of the van. "Thanks." She turned her phone off and used her two way. "He's in the fucking wind Sarge." Kevin pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We're going to find him Burgess. Let's go back to the district."

"Everyone back to Intelligence, NOW!" Their two-way came to life and Kevin drove them quickly back.

When they made it up the stairs just as Voight and Antonio came through the back. "I want you to reach out to everyone you know. We need to find him now, his cover is probably blown by now." Kim slumped down on her chair and started making phone calls, desperately trying to find Adam.

Edwards drove out of the building and Adam looked at the van across the street and could only hope that they wouldn't lose his tail. He knew that Kim and Kevin wouldn't be the ones following him because the van was too close but no doubt one of the other two teams would. They drove into some heavy traffic when Adam realized Jay's car was the one following them at a very safe distance. Edwards turned into an alley and stopped the car. Adam help his breath and the second later, had a gun pointed straight in his face. He motioned for Adam to step out of the car. Adam did as he was told and with the gun pointed at his chest this time, Edwards patted him down and found his cell in the side pocket of his jacket, breaking it in half and throwing it on the ground. The mic wasn't hard to find after that and even after putting up a fight, Adam had been knocked out from behind, the world going black.

When Adam finally woke up, the light coming from the window of the room he was in was blotchy at best but he knew the sun was setting. He ran a hand at the back of his head and found some semi dry blood.

Kim was pacing in the break room, trying to get her emotions in order. The sun was setting and she and Adam had promised a face time with Allie if things dragged on too long and she was dreading that video with their daughter knowing she would want to have a good night kiss from her daddy.

"Hey." Hailey came in the break room after debating if she should or not.

"Hey." Kim rubbed her temples. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"We'll find him Kim." She pulled her in for a hug. They had gotten close over the years and the fact that her and Jay's son wasn't much younger than Allie had gotten them closer.

"I'm totally useless."

"You've been looking for him all afternoon Kim, he's going to come back to you."

"I hope so because right now I need to call Allie and she's going to ask questions and when I'm going to say that Adam's not there I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"I'll send you uncle Kevin, that should do the trick." Allie was as much in love with her grand father as she was with her uncle Kevin.

"Thanks Hailey." Kim wiped her tears and splashed a bit of water on her face before she set her IPad on the table and called Bob.

"Mommyyyy." Kim smiled when she saw her daughter's happy face.

"Hey baby, have you been good for grandpa?"

"Yes but he says that I have to go to bed now." She pouted.

"That's because he wants you to be rested when we come pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Will you read me a story mama?"

"Which one do you want?"

"The going to bed book." It was a small cardboard book that Allie absolutely loved and that she requested each night so both she and Adam knew it by heart. Allie said half the words with Kim and Kim refrained from showing any signs of tears as she recited the words. "Can I have blow kisses from daddy now?"

"Daddy is busy right now with a bad man but he wanted me to give you the blow kisses for him and that he'd do whatever you wanted tomorrow." Kim saw the sadness in the eyes her daughter shared with her daddy and it broke her heart.

"Is it my little homie I hear?" Kevin's face made a sudden appearance in the picture and he gave Kim's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Uncle Kevyyyyyy." Allie's excitement was the only thing that was preventing Kim from crumbling. "Are you coming over tomorrow? Mama said we'd do whatever I wanted."

"Count me in." He winked at her, making the little girl blush. "You gotta go to bed though and listen to grandpa Bob."

"Okay. Good night mama." She blew a kiss through the screen. "And tell daddy I love him please."

"And I'll give him a big hug." As soon as we find him she thought. "I love you too." Allie waved and Kim pressed the end button.

"Come on, we're getting close. Don't give up."

"We have a location." Jay barged in the break room, Kim and Kevin jumping to their feet. They followed Jay back in the bullpen.

"Where?"

"You know how we lost them in traffic through the industrial part?" Jay put some pictures on the board.

"Than how come it took us so long to find them there?" They had canvassed the city for any spots Edwards had gone to in the last couple of weeks and they had found nothing.

"Well we had to cross reference some things but there's a small mechanic's garage hiding in there that is registered to Rhonda Edwards, Corey Edward's mom."

"That's the best we've got, suit up everyone." Voight said and Kim was the first out the door towards the roll-up and they were out in only a few minutes.

Adam tried to stand but one of his feet was tied to a pole with a chain, making it hard for him to go anywhere far.

"Finally awake." The door opened and closed, Edward's voice piercing through the silence.

"Didn't plan on me putting up that much of a fight did you?" Adam felt cocky but a fist to his jaw made him rethink his strategy.

"I actually didn't think it was that easy to corner a cop and get rid of his tail."

"I'll give you one chance to let me go and we can make this all go away." He wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand."

"Like hell I'm doing that."

"Well you better act quick because it won't be long until my team finds you and you're cooked."

"We'll just see about that one won't we." He raised his gun and pointed it directly at Adam's chest.

Kim hadn't sped through the streets of Chicago so fast but she was hell bent on finding Adam and bringing him home. She turned in the Industrial sector on her right and Kevin pointed her in the right direction, the rest of the team right behind them. She hopped down when the car was barely on park and raised her gun, Kevin with a hand on her shoulder, having her six.

"We got the back." Jay and Hailey called in, Voight and Antonio to the front with Kim and Kevin. Kim opened the door and they went inside. That section of the building was big but the garage was in the far end of the factory. They moved silently in teams of two and they cleared every spot until there was just one left. Kevin waited for her signal before pulling the door opened.

"Chicago PD, drop your weapon." Kim yelled, walking across the threshold. Corey Edwards pointed his gun at her and back to Adam's temple.

"Put yours down or I'll drop his ass." Edwards yelled. Kim fired her weapon in a second, the window open for a clean hit. Edwards fell to the ground and she ran towards Adam, not caring about anything else.

"Adam, hey, look at me. Adam?"

"I'm okay."

"You're not okay." She could feel the fried blood in the back of his head and she could hear the faint call Jay was sending to dispatch, requesting for an ambulance and a transport for Edward's body.

"It's dried already." He insisted.

"I don't care, you're getting yourself checked out." Adam wasn't about to start arguing with her now. He could still hear her warning earlier in the day about having an uneasy feeling and he had brushed it off.

"Good job in there Ruzek." Antonio patted his shoulder just as the ambulance rolled in. Adam let himself get checked out and under some protest, they took him over to Med for the gash in the back of his head.

They waiting inside the trauma bay for Will Halstead and Kim was sitting in a chair with her hands tucked under her chin.

"Darling?"

"I'm okay." She looked up at him with a smile but her trembling hands gave her away.

"You're not okay." He got down from the exam table and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"I was so scared Adam." She closed her eyes to keep it together. "I was so terrified that I got mad at you."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't aggravated with me right now." He chuckled, trying to easy the atmosphere.

"And it broke my heart having to tell Allie that you weren't there, I lied to her Adam."

"She's still little Kim, I'm sure she didn't even notice anything off."

"Thanks to Kev and Hailey." She sighed. "They saved my ass during that video. Oh and by the way Kevin is coming over tomorrow, we told Allie she could do anything she wanted."

"That's totally fine by me." He kissed her temple, rising to his feet when the door to the room opened and Will walked in.

"Let's take a look at that head of yours." The exam wasn't very long and Will decided that stitches would be the best solution. About thirty minutes later, the back of Adam's head was cleaned up and stitched back up and they were leaving with instructions to take it easy for a few days.

"Let's go get Allie." Adam decided as they walked out in the fresh night air. "I missed her today."

"Adam it's late." Kim insisted.

"We're off tomorrow, it's fine." He didn't mind taking care of her if Kim wanted to sleep in and he just wanted her close. She agreed and soon they were on the road.

The drive back was spent in silence, Kim running her thumb against his bruised knuckles. "Are you okay?" She didn't like it when he was silent because Adam didn't do silent.

"I'll be better as soon as I see her." Allie was his undoing on most days but in moments like these, his daughter literally glued the pieces back together after long days on the job.

"Are you sure you don't want to let her sleep at your dad's?"

"Please Kim." He looked at her, his left eye battered and tears in his brown eyes.

"Okay." She didn't like seeing him like that and she wasn't about to argue with him. He had already un-buckled himself when she turned on her father-in-law's street. As soon as she was stopped, he was out the door and already walking up to the front door. He waited until she was at his side to knock gently.

"Adam, Kim, what are you doing here?" It was clear that his father had been sleeping.

"We came to pick Allie up." Adam went straight to it.

"I'm sorry it's so late." Kim felt bad but Bob waved them off and moved aside to let them in

"Don't sweat it." When he finally saw the state Adam was in, he gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"My cover was blown." He really didn't want to get into the details. He simply wanted to take his daughter home and move past today.

"I'll go get her things." Clearly he wasn't going to get anything out of his son right now but he simply complied with his demand.

Adam peaked into the spare room where his dad had turned into a room just for Allie. She was sprawled diagonally, her hair all over the place. It made it smile and he walked I to the room, kneeling on the ride of the bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell and he tried to tame her hair. She stirred when he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" She mumbled as she rolled on her side.

"That's right baby girl." He smiled at her.

"I missed your blow kisses." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Here's some real ones." He peppered her cheeks with kisses.

"You're itchy daddy." She squirmed under him and her giggles settled his inner turmoil for the time being.

"You have to fight mommy on that one because she likes it when my face is itchy." Kim has told him on more than one occasion that she liked the scruff.

"Mommy never let's me win." She pouted.

"We'll just have to scold her then." He rubbed his nose against hers. "Ready to go home?"

"Can we still do what I want in the morning?" Kim has told him about the FaceTime call that Kevin and Hailey had saved her ass on.

"Absolutely." She let him scoop her up and she put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for keeping her pops." Kim was running a comforting hand on his back, as much for his benefit as for her own.

"Anytime. I love having her here." Bob patted Adam's shoulder and watched him leave, leaving him with Kim. "Is he really okay?"

"It was a close call Robert." He watched as her body shook ever so slightly.

"Don't let him spiral."

"I'll keep an eye on him but he has the best remedy hanging onto him." Kim smiled. Adam had gone to their daughter time and again for comfort after bad cases and just generally bad days.

"She'll do that to you." He chuckled, her energy always brightening the darkest day.

"Night." She hugged him.

"Good night Kim." She smiled back at him and left. She drove them back to the house in complete silence, Adam sitting in the back, holding onto Allie's hand. Kim looked back at him through the rear view mirror as they made it back home and she let him take care of their daughter, tucking her into bed.

Adam leaned against Allie's bedroom doorframe, his ribs hurting and the back of his head stitched up, a dull thumping pain now the only thing bothering him. He watched as she slept, her world of dreams un-affected by the whole thing.

"You okay baby?" Kim whispered to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"I thought I was done for it, that I'd never get to come home again."

"You'll always come home, I'll make sure of it." She had never been more scared for him than she was today and she never wanted to feel that kind of fear again.

"Thank god you were there." He turned and cupped her cheeks, leaning down for a kiss. Sweet, soft and filled with fear, want and love. They had come close to losing each other and they hated every second of that thought.

"You're home, that's all that matters."

"And there's no other place that I'd rather be."

"Good." She smiled at him. "Stay with her a bit, it''ll be good for you. I'll wait for you in bed." She raised herself on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips before she left him with Allie.

He went to lie down with her and she instantly turned to her side, curling her little body into his. "I love you Allie pie." He whispered into the darkness as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I love you too daddy." She mumbled, tears immediately springing to his eyes. No amount of cop work would come even close to his job as a dad. Allie was his whole world and getting to raise her with the love of his life was something he'd never get tired of. He stayed a few minutes longer before going to join his wife in bed. He stripped to his briefs and slid under the covers, pulling her to him.

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair.

"For what?" She looked up at him.

"Everything." He smiled at her. "For taking a chance on me, for giving me Allie, for loving me."

"I'd do it all over again." She returned his smile.

"Would you now." He helped her as she straddled him.

"In a heart beat." She leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

"Then let's get on with it." He chuckled as they parted, flipping them around so she would be under him. Adam lost himself in Kim as they celebrated his return home safely and the new chapter they were trying to write for their family.

* * *

**A/N: So Adam's cover was blown and it almost blew his whole family apart. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, it means a lot to me to read your thoughts - Sarra**


	3. Food fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: This chapter is a prompt that was found online so I decided to have a go at it. Rated M so be warned.**

* * *

Kim had no intention of getting out of bed and out from Adam's grasp but the sun peaking through the blinds had woken her up. He pulled her tighter as she tried to shifted lightly in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered groggily behind her.

"Nowhere." She mumbled, her eyes open and a smile forming on her lips.

"Good because we are not doing anything today but relax." They had been woking non stop for the past ten days and it was a welcome distraction.

"I like the sound of that." She turned around in his arms and pushed herself closer into his chest. "You know what else I like?" She ran her hands around his sides and down his ass, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm awake." His hands grabbed her hips and his lips found hers in a hungry kiss.

"I know." She gasped as he released her lips. His whole body was awake and it was pressing in her thigh.

"Then you better get ready to be all tired out after this." He rolled them both so she was now on her back, his broad body hovering over hers, making her whole body vibrate with want.

"We have all day to get our strength back baby." She giggled under his kisses. Her flimsy tank was an easy discard as they kissed and he kissed his way down her shoulders and chest, shivers forming along her skin as he went. "Adam." She sucked a breath in as his kisses reached the skin of her abs.

"Darling." He smirked into her skin.

"Now." He was killing her with how slow he was going. He looped his fingers through the top of her panties and lowered them, a growl escaping her lips, making him chuckle. "You'll regret this Ruzek." The use of his surname only made him laugh throatily at her frustration.

"You're on Burgess." The fact that he used her maiden name only frustrated her more. She waited for him to throw her panties on the floor and kiss his way back until she made her move flipping them around and straddling him, effectively pinning him under her.

"Now you're all mine." She smirked.

"Give me your best." He loved it when she was on top and toying with her had only added a fire to her eyes that he loved even more.

"Be careful what you wish for." He let her pin his arms over his head, her lips attacking his neck, her pelvis pushing into his. It made him groan, his briefs tightening around him.

"Kim." He moaned.

"Already admitting defeat?! Her lips found his.

"No but I have too much clothes." She understood immediately what he meant.

"What would you want me to do about it?" She ran her fingers on the inside of his boxers.

"Come on darlin." It was as close to a whimper as he could muster and Kim gave him, releasing him from the confines of his briefs.

"My husband is hot." She eyed him up and down, her tongue sliding across her lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" He gasped as she took his length in her slim fingers.

"I have a few ideas." She kissed him and she pumped him up and down. His body tensed and she knew that she was teasing more than he was willing to receive and as much as she wanted to beat him as his own game, she wanted him as much as he did. "You win." She found his lips again, releasing his hands. He lowered them along her arms and rested on her hips.

"I always win." He whispered, making her snicker.

"I just let you win." She dipped down and they kissed. He raised her body easily as they kissed and slip her on him, making her moan as he hit deep inside her.

"Let's play then." That grin should be illegal and it usually got him anything he wanted.

"Let's play." She whispered against his lips and they rolled around in the sheets as they made love. Their bodies were in perfect sync and Adam made sure he worked Kim's body into a sweat as their bodies came together until they were both panting from their release

Adam and Kim laid in bed, their bodies very well spent. Adam was on his side, propped up on his arm, drawing lazy circles against her bare back.

"This was a great way to wake up." He smiled at her as her eyes closed from enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

"Best." She mumbled contently.

"What do you want to do today Mrs Ruzek?" He smiled at the sound of it. The best thing other than having her for the rest of his life was to be able to call her by her new last name.

"I felt like baking." She didn't raise her voice, her eyes still closed.

"Worked up your appetite didn't I?" She could hear the smile on his voice.

"Maybe." She smiled, opening her eyes. "Brownies and cookies."

"I can work with that."

"You can work with anything food related Adam Ruzek." She gave his chest a swift slap.

"That and you." He came down for a hungry kiss. "Shower with me?" He suggested with a grin on his face.

"That would be counter productive babe." She sat down, her bare back facing him.

"And you think teasing me like that is?" Her back was lean with muscles and he could never keep his hands off.

"Sure it is." She giggled as she stood, making her way to their en-suite stark naked. He watched her go as he smirked. She had a way to teasing him in ways no one had ever done before but he was counting his blessings every day with her.. he waited patiently in bed with his arms behind his head as he waited for her to return and she didn't disappoint when she did. She was wearing his favourite matching lingerie combo with her hair tied on the top of her head in a bun.

"I'm one lucky bastard."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah." He pulled her back to bed by the waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "Now get your sexy ass out of bed and in the shower." She pulled herself away from him and slipping in a pair of boy shorts and an over the shoulder t-shirt as she watched him go. He purposely walked to the en-suite naked knowing Kim couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "You're playing dirty." She yelled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, wanting to have her way with him again.

"You started it." He called over his shoulder before disappearing behind the bathroom door. She took the opportunity to go towards the kitchen and start taking all she needed to start baking and she had time to do the brownies batter mix from the box and slip in the oven before Adam returned, slipping a t-shirt over his head. He watched as Kim hips moved to un-heard music and he leaned against the thresh hold just to watch her.

"Smells good in here." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind when she finally stopped swaying.

"The brownies are already in the oven." She was breaking the eggs for the cookies in a bowl, Adam's lips finding her neck. "Stop doing that." The second egg was cracked mid-way, Kim not being able to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Stop doing what?" He didn't need to move her shirt aside, her shoulder was already exposed to him.

"Stop distracting me from making those cookies."

"Maybe you should work on your concentration skills more than." He chuckled as his lips left her shoulders.

"Maybe you just have that effect on me." She admitted. Never a man had made her show weakness like Adam Ruzek did.

"Good thing you married me then." He kissed behind her ear.

"Good thing I did." Adam released her and leaned against the counter, watching her as she put different ingredients inside the bowl. He watched her pull the brownies out of the oven before she returned to the cookies. She did it meticulously like everything else she did in the kitchen and he found himself pulling his body on top of the counter so he could just watch her. He absentmindedly twirled his wedding band on his finger as he watched her. Her legs were toned and they seemed never ending and her creamy shoulder was just asking to be touched. His wife was beautiful and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Something on your mind babe?" She had noticed his gesture and that was usually a sign he was in deep thought.

"Nope." He shook his head with a smile. "Just admiring how beautiful you are."

"Stop it." She blushed while she kept her eyes on the task at hand.

"Just telling it as I see it." His eyes suddenly fell on the open flour pot and a twinkle made it to his eyes and he discreetly pulled it to him. He knew Kim had great reflexes and she generally saw everything he was hoping she hadn't noticed him. He dipped his finger in showily and flicked the flower in her face.

"Adam." She jumped at the surprise attack.

"Sorry darling." He was holding his sides from laughter. "I couldn't resist." He chuckled.

"Fine." Her finger has already dipped in the flour and small specs went flying in Adam's direction, surprising Adam out of his fit of laughter.

"Oh you didn't." He jumped down from the counter and grabbed the jar of flower and was ready to fire again when he was hit in the chest with a chunk of cookie doh. "Oh you're going to get it now." Kim started running away with the bowl of doh in hand as she giggled.

"I totally did." She was out of breath from laughter. She put a small piece of chocolate I. Her mouth before she threw another piece of dog from behind the couch, hitting Adam square in the face. "Oh my god baby, are you okay?" She put the bowl down next to him to take a look to make sure he was fine.

"That was so easy." He smirked and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the floor and under him.

"You cheater." Kim scrambled to her feet but Adam was already in possession of the doh bowl and was chasing her through their place. There was little place to hide but for being a cop and having to use aim for a living, he was a suck shot. "What? Having trouble with your aim baby?" She chuckled behind the wall she was hiding.

"My target won't stay still." His chuckled resonated through the momentarily quiet living room.

"Can't make it too easy on you can I?" She peaked around the corner and a chunk barely grazed her before making it through their bedroom door.

"Shit." He cursed. They had managed to contain the fight to the kitchen and living area and now it was getting out of hand.

"Adam, our room." Kim was trying to figure a way to get out from the shot she was in because she no longer had anything to attack Adam with, the flour bowl completely forgotten.

"Surrender and it can all end now." He called over the couch.

"No way." There was one thing Kim Burgess did't do and that was give up . She looked around the corner again and she could no longer see Adam in her line of sight and she was about to go through the back to surprise him when he pinned her against the wall, trapped between both arms.

"Got you." He pressed his body to hers and kissed her. She could taste the cookies on his tongue as they made out, her hands going under his shirt as she moaned into the kiss.

"This was fun." She wiped some flour that was stuck in his beard as they parted.

"Haven't laughed so much in a long time." He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her again.

"We don't have any cookies to show for it though." Most of the doh was scattered around their place. "And a whole mess."

"We have all day." he disputed.

"Correction, you have all day." She grinned, patting his cheek carefully.

"Come on." She knew he hated cleaning with a passion.

"You started it baby. You better damn well clean it up or else you'll find me to be very boring tonight." She lowered herself and out of his grasp and returned to the kitchen, grabbing the flour bowl on the way back, a victorious grin on her lips.

Adam was left completely dumbfounded in the hallway and it took him a few minutes to find his feet before he started moving around with the broom and a wet cloth. He could hear Kim laugh from the kitchen at her own victory and he couldn't help his own smile. When he was sure he had gotten it all, he joined her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"All done." He tried dipping a finger in the doh but she effectively slapped his hand away.

"Oh no you don't." She turned in his arms and glared at him. She didn't want a repeat so soon while she tried her hand at another batch of cookies. "All done? Really?"

"Like it never happened."

"Even in our bedroom?" He groaned as his mind went to the flying ball of doh that HD missed Kim in the end.

"Damn it." He lowered his head. "I'll be right back." He went in search of the food in their room and found it on the sheets. He threw it away and removed everything from the bed and threw everything in the wash before he returned to Kim once again. "Sheets are in the wash."

"And the cookies are in the oven. We really need to do this more often if it gets you cleaning this place spotless."

"If it gets us more days like this, I'll start as often as you want." He pulled her with him to the couch and pulled her down with him. "I love seeing you so carefree like that." She was constantly serious all the time and sometimes missed her playfulness on the job but Intelligence did that to you.

They ended up on the couch later in the evening with a plate of cookies and a movie, Kim with her head on his lap and his feet propped up on the table. While she has her eyes on the movie, he couldn't keep his eyes from her. He stroked her hair gently as she fell asleep on his lap he was forever grateful to have this woman by his side for eternity and it was days like this that made it all worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that you guys liked it and please leave a review before you go, i always love to read your thoughts - Sarra**


	4. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I know that I have been totally MIA from fanfiction but there's only one thing to blame for it and it's called CW's Arrow. I binged and I wrote for it and put my Chicago brain aside for a bit and I think it helped to write so without further ado, I'm giving you a little Burzek M rated stuff cuz I miss them so much.**

Adam rolled on his side and pulled Kim into him. It was a rare day off and all he wanted to do was sp

* * *

end it with his wife, preferably cooped up inside all day.

"Morning darling." He kissed her shoulder and Kim moaned, molding her body into Adam's.

"Morning." She mumbled a smile on her lips.

"Anything you want to do today?"

"I want to stay in here all day with you." She turned in his arms and gave him a proper morning kiss.

"Great minds think alike." He deepened the kiss, pulling her close to him as humanly possible.

"And someone's awake." She could keep him hard against her thigh and it made her own want for him rise in her gut.

"Someone's very awake." He rolled them around so he could be on top of her. "And we are definitely going to do something about it." He entered her as his lips found her neck, her head falling back against the pillow as he started moving in and out of her. They had gotten in late the previous night like they always did and the only thing they knew to take the edge off was to lose themselves in each other and they had fallen asleep a little after midnight in a tangle of limbs. It had always been easy for them to work together from the start, both trusting each other implicitly and although it had taken them a while to get the hang of talking to each other, they had made a point to try to do it more since getting married but where they were really in sync was in their emotional and physical connection. Sometimes words were simply not enough and this was how they were coping with it.

Adam pinned her hands high above her head as he thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. His head was in the crook of her neck as they moved as one, Kim's need to be as close to him as she possibly could.

"Adam." Her breathing was heavy and she could feel her own release so close and she needed his to be with hers. His thrusts became harder, the muscles on his back moving with every thrust, needing the two of them to climax together. It was always the best when they did, hearts beating as one, making their connection come full circle. His moves became more erratic and both their breathings were heavy as they came together.

"That was." He was trying hard to catch his breath. "Phenomenal." He was peppering her shoulder with kisses as they both tried desperately to catch their breaths.

"I have no word for what this was." She pulled his weight on her and relished in the extra weight on her body.

"I love you." He rolled them so she would be on top.

"I love you too baby." She smiled, leaning down for a kiss. "Care to join me in the shower Detective?" She questioned as she pushed herself away from his body and the confines of their bed.

"Absolutely." He grinned, following behind her. He couldn't get used to the title quite yet, their promotion pretty new but just the look of pride on her face when he said it was all the satisfaction he needed. Through all their ups and downs, one thing remained the same was the pride they held for each other, no matter what their personal status had been and that wouldn't change either.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked as she set the water temperature. She knew the answer and that's what she wanted too much they usually did errands on their day off and they did need to eat.

"Stay in here with you, all day long." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Food can wait." He lifted her from the floor and onto their bathroom vanity.

"Not hungry for anything else but you." She wrapper hers legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Is that right?" He smirked, taking the open opportunity of her body already wrapped around him to bring her in the shower, the warm mist running against their sweat ridden body. He pressed her body against the tile wall and attacked her neck with his lips, her fingers tugging at the hair of his neck, her need for him getting the better of him again.

"I can definitely do mornings like these more often." Her breathing rapid and her heart beating hard against Adam's chest.

"You have no idea." His hand squeezed her butt as he pushed his body into hers more.

"The morning isn't over." She breathed into his neck as she bit down gently.

"Definitely not over." His lips found hers in a hungry kiss as he entered her. Her moans were lost in the kiss as her back hit the tiles over and over again.

"Fuck, Adam." The angle had him hitting her core deep inside and she didn't think she could last so long if he kept the strength of his thrusts.

"Don't fight it." He knew every inch of her and he knew that she wouldn't last very long. He laced his fingers through her hair and kissed her hard as he felt her muscles contract around him and her body starting to shake. Her scream was muffled by the kiss but Adam was smiling as he gave his girl her release. He loved that he could still make her feel that way after everything they had been through. He set her down against shaky legs and his lips grazed hers gently as she fought to catch her breath, her body trying to recover from her extreme high.

"You keep doing this to much and I won't be able to think when lunch comes."

"Isn't what today's supposed to be? Just you and me, no thinking?" He cupped her cheeks and pecked her lips.

"Yeah!" She sported a lazy smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So stop thinking." He chuckled, kissing her again. She put her hands on his as he deepened the kiss but their moment was interrupted by an insisting knock on the door. He paused half a second before continuing what he was doing.

"Adam, the door."

"Leave it." He growled against her lips. "We're not home." He made her giggle and the knocking stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "See, they gave up."

"You are so full of ideas Adam Ruzek."

"Full of them." And the banging resumed, this time more insistent than before. "Can't we get one damn day off with no interruptions?" He kissed her forehead.

"Doesn't look like it. Maybe if we ignore them long enough they'll go away." She argued.

"I'll make them go away. You stay here and I'll be right back."

"Okay." He kissed her again and slipped outside of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. The banging became louder as he walked closer to the door and he didn't even bother to hide his anger as he swung the door open.

"Don't you get the hint buddy?"

"I don't." He was face to face with his father.

"What is it that couldn't wait?"

"I need some help for a case." He walked past Adam and into his living room.

"Make this quick." He hissed as he went back in his room to put on a pair of pants.

Kim could hear faint voices from the other side of the door but she ignored it completely while she washed her hair. Her body was relaxed as she lathered the product in her hair and she got herself all cleaned up and let the water keep running. She couldn't hear voices anymore and she was wondering what was taking Adam so long to return.

"Babe, you better get your ass back in here or I'll be forced to arrest you and I'll have to punish you for letting me hanging like that." She looked up as she tied the towel around her torso only to come face to face with Robert Ruzek, DAMN.

Kim stood rooted in place, her face turning an unsavoury shade of red as her father-in-law stood in the middle of their living room. Her feet refused to move and her throat was dry like a desert. Adam looked at Kim with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips only to find her completely petrified but it was only when he looked in his dad's direction that the smirk fell from his lips and he could feel the red make it to his face. His dad was as stunned as Kim but he hadn't averted his eyes and it was suddenly as if the wind was knocked out of the room.

"Dad come on, look somewhere else." Robert blinked a few times before turning around completely.

"Dear lord I'm sorry Kim." He just now realized that he has been staring at her as she stood in just her towel.

"Um, yeah, it's okay." She finally found her body responsive.

"I'll be right there." He kissed her as she retreated towards their room to hide her own embarrassment. She simply turned around without another word and disappeared behind the door. "Bring the file to the 21st tomorrow and we'll give it a look." Adam gave his dad the file back and Robert took his leave with a simple thanks and a sorry for interrupting their day off. "Darling?" HE walked into their room and couldn't see her.

"In here." She was hiding in their walk-in, looking for something to wear.

"You okay?" He leaned against the door.

"OKAY?" Her voice was more of a screech. "No Adam I am NOT okay. I just made a very sexual suggestion to you, in front of your FATHER, wearing nothing but a TOWEL."

"That was pretty kinky." He smirked, walking closer to her.

"Not funny Adam."

"No ma'am but very sexy." He pulled her to him, trying to relax her a bit. "How about you cuff me to this room and I'll let you do what you want to me?" He leaned down to kiss her as she pressed her palms to his chest.

"What I want?" She asked suggestively.

"Whatever you want Mrs Ruzek." He whispered against her lips.

"Let's not wait then." She pushed him towards the bed and as promised, they spent the rest of the day just the two of them and no thinking.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a slam dunk of a chapter because they are so easy to write for and writing the fun stuff is even better so I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts mean the world to me. - Sarra**


	5. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: So my friend Stephanie and Michelle from Twitter had an idea and suggested I write it so I decided to add it to this story instead of making it a one shot. It's a throwback to season 2 episode 10 when Kim get's shot. Italics are dialogue from the episode.**

* * *

Adam was sitting at Kim's bedside after she was brought back from surgery. She had been injured in a foot chase, getting hit by a car, her leg broken in two places. The rest of the unit had promised to swing by later after the case was done but Voight had given Adam the permission to stay with her. He lifted her left hand fished her wedding ring from his pocket.

"I thought you'd want this back." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Do you remember the first time you were in here?" Of course she couldn't answer him due to the sedation she was still under but this kind of thing stayed with someone. They were in same hospital room where Adam had professed his love to her for the first time, after she had been shot in the field. He had been so scared when he heard the news of her shooting that he wasn't sure if he would be able to breathe again upon hearing the news.

_Adam watched as Halstead went downstairs. The evening had been quiet for a rare occasion for the unit. They were all sitting at their desks trying to finish any case file they hadn't gotten to yet so Adam simply put his head down and started writing, wanting to get rid of that particular boring task so he could spend some time with Kim. His head shot up as he heard commotion coming from the lobby downstairs and he and Kevin exchanged a look and a shrug, figuring they would get called if they were needed. He turned his head to the left as Halstead came into his field of vision and he saw a look of horror in the Detective's eyes._

_"Hey Jay, what's wrong?" He stood, his gut telling him it couldn't be good. _

_Halstead stayed silent as he looked at his younger partner, clearly not knowing how to form the words for what he was about to say. "There's no easy way to say this." Everyone's attention was now on Jay. "Burgess has been shot, her condition is unknown."_

_Adam felt the wind knocked out of him. "What?" He finally repeated as the rest of the unit around him were scrambling to grab their jackets._

_"Roman called it in. Burgess was shot on scene, we don't know her status." Jay repeated, trying to make sense of it himself. Kim wasn't in Intelligence but she was family and the pain written on Adam's face was almost too much for him to bare. Adam was holding up against his desk with his hand, afraid his legs wouldn't hold him upright if he tried to stand properly._

_"Adam, you're with me." Adam turned to look at his Sargent and simply nodded, the whole unit leaving the bullpen to make it to Kim and Sean's location._

"When Jay said that you had been shot, I thought I had lost you without telling you how I really felt." He continued to talk to her, hoping she could hear him in her unconscious state. "And when we made it to the scene, God I wasn't ready to see you so bloody."

_Adam jumped down before Voight's truck had come to a complete stop and ran towards the ambulance, his gun raised._

_"Kim." He looked down at her bloody chest._

_"She's not responsive. Struck her head against the pavement." Cassidy relayed the information. "Offender shot through the front door." She continued._

_"Where's Roman?" Voight inquired._

_"Inside, he went after the shooter." Adam was trying to concentrate on the scene as Kim was loaded into the stretcher. A shot went out and everyone's attention went back to the building Roman was in._

_"Hold here." Voight instructed as he went inside. "Stand down." Adam holstered his gun and went to get an update on Kim, trying to keep his emotions out of the case so they could find out what happened out there. Roman and Voight came out moments later._

_"Hey, I want two cars escorting that ambulance to Chicago Med." Voight instructed Cassidy but Adam wasn't paying attention to their conversation, his worry for Kim too great. "Ruzek, stay here, you're inside."_

_"Alright." Adam conceded, not liking having to leave Kim by herself._

_"Hey Adam, listen." Roman tried to explain what happened but Adam had a sudden rage flow through his chest._

_"I'll get the particulars later." He refused to look at Sean as they worked on Kim inside the ambulance. He rubbed his forehead, trying to concentrate. "The how is owned by Luther Markov?"_

_"Yeah." Sean sighed._

_"We got to roll." The paramedic told them, needing to get to Med as soon as possible, Roman wasting no time in getting into the ambo, Adam's anger rising if that was even possible. HE closed the doors behind them and gave them a couple taps and the ambulance transporting Kim was driving out of sight, Adam's mind cooking up the worst scenarios imaginable. They worked the scene, Adam and Alvin looking into the bedroom where Sean had almost been shot when he went inside post shooting, Adam not interested in anything Sean had to say when he returned, the anger outweighing the other emotions. When he was able to pull away from the scene, Voight had sent him to check on Kim's condition. He pushed past all the police detail at Med to find her asleep in her own private room, the machines the only thing telling him she was okay._

_He placed a trembling hand on her leg and then took her hand in his before pulling up a chair to get closer to her._

"I really don't think I can do this without you darling." He took her hand in his, the same way he had back then. "I know this is different but it doesn't make it easier."

"How's our girl doing?" Adam looked up at the sound of Platt's Voice.

"She's still sedated. Doc says it could be a couple hours still."

"That wife of yours is though." He chuckled, seeing no logic flaw there. "She'll bounce back like she always does."

"That she will but I never did forget what you said to me that day. That no one should ever wake up alone."

"That's a good one to have remembered special sauce." She took a seat on the other side of her bed, using the very first nickname she had called him when he first started at the 21st.

_"Mayor Emmanuel." Adam turned at the sound of Sargent Platt's voice. "Geez, moving up in the world." She placed the small vase of flowers she had brought next to the others in the room._

_"Hey Sarge." He greeted her. "They took her back to the OR. She was developing compartment syndrome or something soo." He trailed off. "They had to relieve the pressure."_

_"Two surgeries in one day." That was scaring Adam too, the medical field too complex for him to even wrap his head around it._

_"Yeah." He sighed, hoping he would be able to keep it long enough for her to wake up._

_"Third one gets you free toppings." She tried to lighten the mood but one look from Adam and what she could only qualify as a I'm not in the mood smile and she was apologetic. "It's really good you're here." She took a seat in one the stuffed chairs in the room. "You know I got shot in the ass right?" Adam gave her a silent questioning look, wondering where she was going with it. "Sure, you tell people it's the hip but lower lower back side of the hip but yeah I got shot in the ass."_

_"Geez, I'm sorry to hear that." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be sympathetic of just laugh it off._

_"Well, it was different being a lady police then. They didn't want you, a lot of guys. So when I woke up, no one was there. Dawson was interrogating the jackass that shot me. Interrogating." She scoffed. "Broke his jaw." She admitted. "I understood this. But when you're waking up, I shouldn't have been alone." She confided. It was one of the many lessons Trudy Platt would teach him over her career. Their moment was interrupted by Adam's phone buzzing in his pocket._

_"They're closing in on a suspect."_

_"Hey. If you can help find this guy, go."_

_"You'll stay?" He really didn't want Kim to be alone but he trusted Trudy with her._

_"They'd have to drag me out." She confirmed before Adam left to re-join the unit so they could catch the psycho who had done this to his girl._

_Adam wasn't in the mood to deal with Roman when he arrived at the scene so he simply chose to ignore him, Erin taking his side._

_"Hey, how's Burgess?" She questioned sympathetically, not being able to go visit herself._

_"She's good, she's great, just this uh follow-up thing." He really didn't want to talk about it, Roman's presence angering him too much. He put his head in the game and the four of them went to work. Once step up and the four of them turned at the sound of a car alarm going off. Things escalated in seconds and suddenly Adam was in Roman's face._

_"What the HELL happened last night?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Erin was quick to come between the two of them._

_"I'm going to hit one of you." She pushed them apart. "Same team guys, come on." Jay was quick to push Adam farther away._

_"Ruzek, take a walk." Jay was met with some more resistance from the younger officer. "TAKE A WALK." That was his final say and Adam moved away from the scene so he could get his anger in check._

"I was so damn scared you have no idea." He breathed out as he waited for Kim to wake up.

"She's a lucky woman to have you watching over her."

"I'm the lucky son of a bitch believe me." He chuckled. Kim was the best part of him and only made that truer when they exchanged vows till death did them part.

_"Sleeping beauty still awaits true love's kiss." Trudy stood up when Adam walked back into Kim's room._

_"How'd you know about us anyway?" He asked as he shed his coat, placing it on one of the chairs._

_"I passed the detective's exam, twice during my career in the police."_

_"You like didn't tell anyone?" Adam was trying to figure out where she was standing._

_"I detest gossip." She seethed. "Any kind, I deplore it. This, was bought out of desperation." She showed him the magazine she had brought to distract herself while she waited for either him to return or her to wake up. "I plan on billing the department." A groan caught Trudy's attention and the two of them looked in Kim's direction as she stirred awake. Kim's eyes fell on Trudy and she frowned._

_"Hey, I'm there too." He smiled back at her and when she returned his smile still groggy, Platt took it as her cue to leave._

_"I'll come back." She came closer to Kim. "Hey Burgess?"_

_"Yeah?" She croaked._

_"Next time, a little from a superior? Duck."_

_"It's great advice Sarge." She deadpanned, her voice still hoarse, Platt leaving her alone with Adam. He chuckled at their banter as Kim pulled the oxygen canula out of her nose._

_"No, I think." Adam didn't continue what he was about to say to her, knowing that he wouldn't win, even in her weakened state. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He leaned in just a little closer so she didn't have to use her vocal chords too much._

_"I feel, like a puppet who's someone else is making talk." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear._

_"How long was I out?"_

_"Well the doctor had to take you back to get those pellets out. Do you remember you were shot?" He had no idea the kind of effect the trauma would have on her head._

_"What? I was shot? What year is this? Who's the president? What is the internet?" Adam scoffed, his lip turning up in a smile._

_"Ha ha, you are very funny." He tried to control his own breathing as he relished in the fact that she was now awake and out of the woods. "I am not strong enough to be messed with right now." He shuffled on the covers of her bed._

_"Hey, hey." She ran her fingers against his arm. "You were worried about me." She could see it on his face._

_"You have no idea." His words caught in his throat. _

_"It's ok." She kept brushing his arms with her fingers in a reassuring manner._

_"I love you, you know?" The mere thought of losing her had put his feelings into perspective and he had to tell her how he felt before it was too late._

_"I love you too." She smiled, making Adam's insides catch fire._

_"Well we have that in common."_

_"Yes." She grinned. Adam stood and kissed her forehead before capturing her lips with his in a kiss._

Adam looked up as Kim's fingers twitched in his hand. "Welcome back." He smiled as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey." She smiled weakly, her lips completely parched.

"I'll get you some water." Adam was about to pull away until Kim held a firm hold on his fingers.

"What do the doctors say?" She coughed out a bit.

"Broken in two places. They put in a metal plate and screws."

"Just great. The metal detectors at the airport will be beeping non-stop the next time we decide to get away."

"Just as long as you're still there with me, it'll be worth it." He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, you know?" She smirked. That particular moment in this particular hospital room as etched permanently in her heart and she was thankful of her history with Adam, the good and the bad.

"I love you too." He smiled against her lips. He slipped in bed with her and they stayed like that, laying in each other's embrace, Kim scheduled for a release in a couple of days where they would be able to return to their happy life.

* * *

**A/N: So here is another slice in the Burzek love story. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your words always mean the world to me. - Sarra**


	6. Rice Grain Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

**A/N:Ok so I had this idea floating in my head for a while now but this weeks clip of Adam and Kim talking baby pushed me to finally find time to write so I hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

* * *

"Come on Kim, you've been in there forever." Adam knocked lightly on the door.

"Not long enough." Came Kim's reply.

"I know that trying for a second baby isn't going as smoothly as it did with Allie but you've got to let me in." They had been trying for over a year and she still wasn't pregnant.

"No shit." He could hear the irritation in her voice loud and clear.

"Please darling." He leaned his forehead against the door, pleading in his voice. He heard the clicking of the knob and took a step back.

"I'm scared to even look." Her voice was cracking and Adam could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He pulled her gently into his arms.

"What if I can't get pregnant again?" She mumbled into his neck.

"No way!" His voice was steady and reassuring. "We're way too awesome for that and we make cute babies." He said into the crown of her hair.

"I agree that Allie pie is awesome." She smiled into his chest.

"Where is she anyways?" He was trying to distract Kim while they waited.

"With Zoe. She planned this whole evening with nail polish and glitter."

"Oh boy." He chuckled. "Can't wait to see that."

"She loves playing with her cousin."

"That she does. Are you ready?"

"No."

"We'll do it together." He kissed her forehead. He slipped his fingers through hers and he guided her towards the sink she the pregnancy test was lying face down.

"I'm scared of what the results will be. I'm not sure I can take another negative one."

"I'll be right there with you." He hated all the negative ones they had in the last year but he needed to be strong for Kim through it all. He took the white and blue stick between his fingers, trying to control the slight tremor in it.

"What does it say?" She squeezed his hand in Support, knowing that he was as emotionally fragile as she was right now. "Adam." She added a bit more forcefully because his eyes were glued to the stick.

"It says that Allie is going to be a big sister." He picked Kim up, making her squeal as he spun her around.

"I can't believe it's actually happening." Fresh tears were falling against her cheeks. "I've been dreaming about this for so long but never thought it would happen again."

"It's totally happening." He couldn't contain his laugh. He lowered himself on his knees and pressed soft kisses over the fabric of her rib. "Hey raisin baby, it's your daddy." Kim ran her fingers through Adam's hair. He closed his eyes at the simple gesture and exhaled deeply. "We've waited a long time for you but we love you so very much."

"You just won the daddy jackpot." Her other hand was running against her flat stomach.

"Don't listen to your mommy, she's the amazing parent." He pressed a soft kiss to the middle of her abs. "But just wait until you meet your big sister. She is going to be crazy in love with you and you are going to have a whole family to love you." He pressed one last kiss before standing up. "Alright darling, you are with me on the couch."

"Adam, I'm fine."

"I know but we are going to enjoy a quiet night together while we still can."

"Fine." Adam pulled her gently towards the living room and he plopped down, bringing her with him, Kim settling her head in his lap. "I can't believe this is really happening." She whispered it, afraid that saying it out loud would jynx them.

"I know you're scared but everything is going to be okay."

"And you know that how?" Her eyes were closed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Because my wife is bad ass and this baby is going to be just like her."

"I hope it's a little boy just like you." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"We're in trouble now." He chuckled. "I was not an easy kid."

"I know for a fact that is a lie."

"Trust me, dad doesn't know everything. I just knew how not to get caught." He chuckled. He got into all kinds of trouble as a kid that his dad knew nothing about and he was only hoping that if they had a son, it wouldn't be that way.

"You'll have to tell me about them then."

"We have plenty of time for that. When do you want to tell the rest of the team?" This discussion had been a fight the first time around and he was hoping that wouldn't be the case this time around.

"I want to be selfish about it but I don't think they'd ever let me live it down if I went on the field and got hurt. And you'll be blaming yourself if something happens to me while I'm out there." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry I got so angry last time but I was always so nervous and scared every time you went out there."

"I know. That's why I want to tell them next shift."

"You know that Upton will be all over you right?"

"I know." She snorted. "She's been up my ass asking when we're going to make a second baby Burzek ever since Allie was born."

"That's cuz she and Halstead keep popping them out." The three Halstead boys were already a force to reckon with at only 4, 3 and 1.

"And what about you? What happens after this baby?" They hadn't really talked about how many kids they wanted.

"I'd fill this house with loads of babies if it was just up to me but doing the job that we do, you really need to think of the kind of life we can give them."

"Do you think I'm being selfish for wanting more?"

"There is nothing selfish about you Kim Burgess." He fingered her hair out of her forehead. "I'll make you as many babies as you want." He smiled lovingly at her.

"Happy to hear that. How about that movie?"

"Yes ma'am." Adam found a thriller on tv and they watched until Kim fell asleep on his lap. He scooped her up gently and settled her under the covers before getting some cleaning done, turning in himself, the following day being a big one.

Kim woke up and slipped out of bed, letting Adam sleep a few minutes more. She was grateful for no morning sickness right now as she moved around the kitchen, getting food and coffee ready before going to wake Adam up.

"What are you doing already awake?" He pulled down into bed with him.

"I fell asleep pretty early, I'm all rested up." She kissed him. "Breakfast is ready in ten minutes." She pushed herself away from his embrace. "Just enough time for you to shower."

"I'll be right out darling." He put his arms behind his head as he watched her leave. He smiled at himself, knowing a new life was growing inside of her. He pushed his covers away and headed for the shower. He made it quick, knowing they needed to talk to the team as soon as they went in. He slipped a shirt over his head as he walked into the kitchen. The table was already set and Kim was bringing two cups of coffee with her.

"Food is ready babe."

"Come here first." He pulled her by the waist as she put both plates on the table.

"What are you doing?" She giggled as he lifted her shirt up.

"Having a conversation with our raisin baby." He pressed a kiss to Kim's stomach.

"Raisin baby?" She laughed at Adam's judgement of the size of their baby.

"Yeah, it can't be that big." He looked up at her. "Isn't that right baby?" He whispered. "Now you and I need to have a serious talk."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yeah, just you and me." His thumb drew small circle's on Kim's skin. "Today is a big day for mommy so I need you to play nice so she can do her job really good."

"Adam, I'm going to be fine." She laughed. "No morning sickness for this mom."

"Let's eat to that." Kim sat down and they ate in light conversation, wondering how everyone would react to the news.

The drove into the twenty first in Adam's truck and walked up the stairs hand in hand to be greeted by Platt.

"Well if it isn't my favourite couple."

"Morning Sarge." Kim smiled. "You have a minutes to come up with us?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh you definitely don't want to miss this."

"Give me ten minutes to get these knuckleheads in order and I'll be right up." Adam tapped the front desk and he and Kim walked up to the bullpen where everyone was already moving around.

"Ruz my man. You got to get those reports under control" The stack on Adam's desk was starting to show signs of wanting to tumble.

"I know, don't remind me." He plopped on his chair.

"I need them done by the end of shift Ruzek." Voight came out of his office.

"Yeah, sure thing boss." He eyed Kim and winked at her.

"So what's going on here that needs me up here?"

"Burgess and I actually have something that we want to tell you guys." Adam leaned against his desk and took Kim's hand in his.

"I'm pregnant." Kim's smile was infectious and Hailey was wrapping her in a hug while Kevin pulled Adam in his arms, the rest of the team whistling and hollering behind them.

"Come on blondie, hands off Burgess." Platt was impatient and Hailey did as instructed, not wanting the desk sergeant on her bad side.

"Finally baby Ruzek number two." Platt pulled Kim into a tight hug.

"So you get to play grandma again."

"Hell yeah I do. Mouch and I will be more than happy to look after this one too."

"Thanks Trudy. That's where I need to ask for a favour." The noise around then quieted down briefly.

"Anything for you Burgess. You know you're my favourite."

"If anyone asks I'll deny it." Kim laughed.

"Atta girl. So what about that favour?"

"Adam and I talked and we decided that I would sit this one out entirely."

"Are you sure that's what you want Burgess?" Voight challenged her decision, wanting to make sure she had thought it through.

"Yeah Sarge, I'm okay with it."

"Good then you'll be with me downstairs, I'll keep you occupied." Trudy promised. "And I'll make sure you get some action too."

"Thanks Sarge."

"Tonight Molly's. First round is on me." Kevin announced over the noise.

"I've got second." Halstead called after. "About time they gave us a run for our money."

"Alright, enough about drink talk and babies, we just got a case." Voight came out of his office. "Tenth and Wabash." Everyone grabbed their coats and was ready to go.

"Have a good day you two." Adam pressed a hand on her belly and a kiss to lips before everyone went out of the bullpen.

"They'll be fine." Trudy patted Kim's shoulder. "Let's go. You're with me."

Kim was propped on her couch with a book in hand later in the evening. Trudy had dropped her off after Adam had told her the case would take longer than expecting. She wanted desperately to have a drink but knew that she couldn't so she settled on non alcoholic wine.

"Hey darling, are you awake?" Adam was received with silence so he walked to the living room and found Kim sleeping in the couch. "Looks like you're more tired than you're letting on." He whispered into the dark. He dropped his bag by the couch and kneeled in front of it, next to Kim. "Hey baby." He gently raised Kim's shirt higher against her belly. "I'm your daddy. We've waited a long time for you. We were sad that you weren't growing inside your mom's tummy for so long and I know that you're no bigger than a rice grain but we love you so very much already. And wait until your big sister Allie finds out about you in the morning, she'll be in love with you as much as we are. Want to know the best thing? Your mommy is a bad ass and she's the reason we are so strong, as a family. I can't wait to meet you in nine months baby Ruzek, I love you." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Kim's stomach.

"We love you too." Kim's voice was hoarse from sleep but she had heard every word Adam had said to their unborn child. "Aren't you supposed to be at Molly's?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey but I wanted to be with my girl instead."

"Help me in bed?"

"Yeah." He scooped her up in his arms.

"Adam, put me down." She giggled, holding onto his neck for support.

"I'll put the two of you down safely in bed." She simply let her head fall against his chest until he lowered her on the mattress.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." He stripped and laid down next to her. "Thank you for giving me another chance to be a dad."

"We can finally have the bigger family we always wanted, I love you."

"I love you too darling." Their lips locked in a tender kiss until they parted for air, finally able to write the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, every thought counts - Sarra**


	7. How do we get back?

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except my imagination**

**A/N: so this chapter came to me after last week's episode of chicago PD. i was filled with anger and sadness after the horror Kim faced after losing her baby so brutally. this chapter stems from my own experience as a mom but hopefully you'll enjoy it with all the emotions it'll male you feel**

* * *

Kim was sitting in the hospital room, her eyes glued to the window. The day had been excruciatingly long and her body was in all kinds of pain. It had started like every other day, both she and Adam driving into the district together but by the time lunch had rolled around, their world had been turned upside down and now Kim was numb.

Adam stood in front of the coffee machine in the waiting room at Med. His eyes were filled with tears that he refused to let fall but his insides were numb with pain and he couldn't, for the life of him, understand how they had gotten there. They had walked into the district laughing earlier in the day and now he was standing there, trying to sort his feelings out so he could be the man Kim needed him to be.

Trudy watched as Adam stood in front of the coffee machine. She isn't have the words to express how much her heart was hurting for the couple that were family to her but she knew she needed to be there for him. She walked over to Adam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything Adam?" Her questioned went un-answered and her heart broke a little bit more for him. "Adam?" She tried again and for a whole of a second, he was in her arms, letting go of all the emotions he was trying to control in a guttural cry. She held onto him as tight as she could and let him cry as long as needed.

Kevin looked at his best friend, wrapped in their Sargent's arms and his heart broke even more for him. He had yet to go see Kim but even if he did, he had no idea what you tell your best friends that have just lost their unborn child.

"It's going to be okay Kev, we'll help them through this." Jay was standing next to his as helpless.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that huh?" His frustration was mounting with his helplessness and all he wanted was to take the pain away from them.

"Don't let them push you away and just be there for them."

"Be there." He echoed.

"Come on big man, go be with your girl." Jay patted him on the shoulder and returned to Hailey's side. She had been sitting in the corner of the waiting room, quietly sobbing.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

"No I'm not." She choked up. "How can life be so unfair huh?"

"It just is."

"We're lucky to have three healthy babies. I want that for them so bad."

"Their time will come I promise." He pulled her into his side and let her cry the deep gaping pain she had in her heart.

Kevin moved past Trudy and Adam, leaving them in their moment while he stopped in front of Kim's door. Would she actually let him get close to her? That was a chance he'd have to take so he gently knocked on the door and after getting no reply, he pushed it slowly and found Kim on her right side, her back to the rest of the world.

"Kim?" He said softly, not daring to take a step farther. "Adam is just outside with Trudy." He could see that her back was tense and he finally walked in, taking a seat at her side, his hand hovering shakily over her back. "I'm here for whatever you need." She turned around and her eyes were bloodshot from crying but one look in Kevin's eyes and Kim was over took with sobs that shook her whole body. "Hey, hey, I got you baby girl." He laid down next to her and took her in his arms, letting her cry herself into exhaustion.

Adam felt all empty as his sobs subsided. He was still holding onto Trudy as if his life depended on it and she wasn't pulling away until he was the one to do so.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to keep going." He croaked in her shirt.

"You need to lean on each other and lean on us. We're there for the two of you"

"How am I supposed to be there for Kim and Allie if I can't." He was having trouble expressing what he was feeling. "There's a piece of me missing right there." He banged his fist against his chest

"You listen to me Ruzek." She held him at arms length. "No one is expecting you to be the rock for your family right now. That baby is in your heart as much as it is in Kim's and you're aloud to feel exactly what you're feeling right now." He nodded, trying to hold on to the little shred of composure he had. Just go be with her right now and grieve together and we'll be there help you with anything you need."

"Thanks."

"I know that you're not feeling it right now but the two of you will be okay." She assured him. She didn't know when or how but she knew that they would overcome this. She pulled him in another hug before she watched him walk towards Kim's room, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"They'll be okay Trudy." Hank stood next to her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they love each other and that will help them get through it.

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

Adam was breathing deeply just outside Kim's hospital room. He ran both his hands through his hair and over his face before his twisted his wedding band on his finger.

"For better or for worst." It was just a whisper but it reminded Adam what he was in this for. This was by far the worst thing their marriage had gone through but he had made a vow and right now he needed to hold on to that for his wife and daughter. He quietly entered the room to find his wife and best friend lying down in bed, Kim's sobs a deafening sound to his ears. His feet were like cement but his heart was shattering in even smaller pieces.

"It's my fault." She sobbed into Kevin. "I should have done more, I shouldn't have been so stubborn when Adam told me to be put on light duty. It's all my fault." She cried. "Adam probably hates me now." Adam couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"I don't blame you." His voice cracked. If he was being honest, he put the hate blame on himself, not being able to protect her better. "I should have done more to keep you safe.

"I'll let you two alone together. I'm going to go check on miss Allie with grandpa Bob." Kevin pulled himself away from Kim and patted Adam's chest.

"We got you brother."

"Thanks Kev." He waited for Kevin to be out of the room before he walked towards the bed, taking the spot Kevin had vacated minutes before. "Hey darling, I'm right here." He ran his fingers through her hair as her tears started again. She held onto his shirt as if it were her lifeline and he had no idea what to say or do to take the pain away from his wife. "I'm still right here, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head and let her cry, trying his best to be the rock that she needed, that she deserved. It's only when the pressure of her fingers slacked that he realized that she had fallen asleep against him. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, trying desperately to keep his own torment at bay.

"Hey, how is she?" Hailey poked her head through the door, not wanting to scare either one of them.

"She thinks it's her fault she lost the baby and I don't know what to say or do to make her understand that she wasn't at fault here."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to be strong for her because she's hurting so much and I also know that there's a little girl at home with my dad that will be sad that she won't have a little brother or sister and I'm not sure I'm equipped to deal with that too." His own tears failed to stay out of it and his cheeks were wet with them.

"Hey, it's okay for you to live this loss too Adam. Don't let yourself drown in because it'll swallow you whole. You need to tell Kim how you feel too, don't keep it bottled up." She was desperately trying to stay strong for her friends because they would need all of them to get through this. "Rest up, we'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thanks Haley." She hugged him as best as she could and left the room, giving them more space to go through this terrible loss.

The evening turned into night and Adam finally fell asleep out of exhaustion. His night was plagued with nightmares of different kinds so he wasn't really rested when the nurse came to check on Kim's vitals in the early hours of the morning.

"The doctor will be by a bit later, I think you will be good to go home."

"Thank you." Going home would make it all the more final but they would finally be able to grieve and try to move on privately there. Kim started to stir in Adam's arms. "Morning." He whispered, not wanting to scare her out of her sleepy state.

"Morning." She snuggled closer into Adam's warm body.

"How are you feeling?" He knew she probably felt as bad as he did but he just wanted to support her.

"Like I got my heart ripped out." Her eyes clouded over with tears again.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to soothe her.

"How are we supposed to get back from this?"

"By loving each other, by being there for each other and giving our little Allie pie all our love because at the end of the day, that's all we have. But i will promise you this. We will come out of this stronger and we will have the family you always wanted." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The rest of the morning was a blur to them. The doctor came by about thirty minutes later to discharge Kim and Adam drove them back home where His dad was waiting for them with Allison. Kim showered while Adam gave some love to their daughter and a little while later, the three of them ended up in Adam and Kim's room, Allie snuggled between them. She was running her hand against Kim's belly, a comfortable silence between the three that she finally decided to break.

"When will my baby brother be here?" Kim and Adam looked at each other and they were filled with tears but they couldn't lie to their baby girl.

"Allie pie, baby?" She looked up in Adam's eyes and her smile faded when she saw the tears in them.

"Why are you crying daddy?" Her small hand came to his cheek to dry his tears.

"Because something happened yesterday." He started, not sure how to say it.

"Is it why I stayed with pops last night?"

"Yeah baby it is." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Mommy and I were working with grandpa Hank and mommy started having pain in her tummy so we had to go to the hospital but when the doctor looked at mommy, he couldn't hear your baby brother's heart anymore." Adam chocked up, no longer able to continue talking.

"So i'm not going to have a baby brother?" She questioned innocently and Adam's heart broke even more, not being able to hold his tears at bay any longer. Kim saw the devastation in Adam's eyes and she knew she had to be the one to tell their daughter that the baby was gone.

"That's it sweet girl. Your baby brother isn't in my tummy anymore and mommy and daddy are really sad about it because we wanted you to be a big sister because we knew how much you would be good at it."

"It's okay mommy." Allie moved so she could give Kim's belly a kiss. "My little brother is with the angels and the rainbows but it's okay because you and daddy can make another baby brother because daddy loves you to the moon and back." trudy and Hailey had told them to lean on each other to get through this but neither Kim nor Adam had expected their baby girl to be the ones to start healing their broken hearts.

"That's right Allie pie, I love your mommy to the moon and back and I love you too and we are going to be okay." He pulled his girls in for a hug, letting their little girl heal them, knowing they would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: so this is it. I intended to bring this kind of sadness to the chapter but I wanted to show them struggle as a family and start to heal together as one. i really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to leave a review before you go, i really love reading your thoughts -Sarra**


	8. Be My Valentine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so I wanted to write a romantic fic for Burzek to put a balm on my broken heart and since it's Valentine's Day, I thought it would be fitting. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Adam and Kim were never the couple to celebrate Valentine's Day and even more so since becoming parents but now that Allie was ten and Dylan was five, it made things a little bit easier to make plans for just the two of them.

"Hey Adam, do you know what I did with my bathing suit?" Kim yelled from their bedroom.

"I don't remember the last time you wore one." He chuckled from the kitchen where he was making breakfast, Allie snorting in disgust at the breakfast bar.

"Come on dad, I'm eating here." She rolled her eyes at her father.

"One day you'll understand miss Allie." Calling her Allie pie was so nine years old as she had once told Adam a few weeks back.

"I highly doubt it."

"I'm ready dad." Dylan hopped on a stool as Adam presented him with a plate filled with food.

"Eat up bud, uncle Kev should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Did he tell you what we were going to do?" He filled his mouth with too much food out of excitement.

"Yes but I'm not telling you, he said it was a surprise." Adam was more than glad that Kevin was taking the boy out for the day because he and Allie had planned something special for Kim and since he couldn't keep a secret, he hadn't been kept in the loop all together.

"Come on dad." The sounds came out muffled as he chewed.

"Dylan Robert Ruzek, we don't speak with our mouth full." Kim admonished him as she walked into the kitchen, ruffling his hair and giving Adam a kiss.

"Ewww, cooties." Dylan snickered, finding himself funny.

"Language bud. You have everything you need darling?" Adam sipped on his coffee as Kim made a plate for herself.

"Yeah, I'm all set for a day of pampering with Nicole."

"I want to go with you next time mom?"

"Sorry baby, you have to be twelve." She grumbled and returned to her food while Kim started eating.

"What are you ladies planning today?"

"We are going to the spa and Nicole booked us a sixty minute massage and then we are going to have dinner together."

"That's good, you deserve that after the last few tough weeks we had in intelligence."

"Yeah, not sure how much more my body can endure at this point."

"What are we going to do if mom and Dylan are gone."

"Whatever you want." He winked at her, the two of them playing the game so Kim wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Yes." She pumped her fist in the air just as there was a knock on the door and Kevin let himself in.

"Where's my little homie?" He peaked in the kitchen, a mini-me tagging along.

"I'm ready uncle Kev." Dylan dumped his plate in the sink and they did his and Kim's handshake, something she had passed onto both her children. "Hey Dante." He was a year older than him but they were glued to the hip when they were together.

"Get your sneaks on and we're gone." Dylan hurried to grab his shoes and get them tied up.

"Where are we going uncle Kev?"

"Surprise. Now let's go."

"Bye mom." He kissed Kim on the cheek with an extra squeeze when she hugged him and the three boys were gone.

"So, what is his surprise?"

"NBA All-Star activities and then back for movie night." Adam told her.

"GET OUT, THAT'S NOT FAIR DAD!" Allie was mad, not having known about this before.

"Uncle Kev has taken you to all kinds of things like that when you were Dylan's age Allie, don't start." Kim admonished her, only making her more testy. She stuffed food in her mouth to avoid complaining more and getting into trouble.

"When is your sister due to be here?" Adam pulled her to him

"Any minute I think." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "That must be her." She moved out of Adam's embrace and went to open the door to her sister.

"Are you ready?" Nicole hugged her after walking in.

"Let me grab my bag in my room and I'm good to go." Kim left, leaving Adam and Nicole alone.

"Hey Nicole, thanks again for this." He whispered, not wanting Kim to hear.

"I should be thanking you for springing for it."

"My pleasure." They exchanged a knowing glance before Kim returned.

"I'm ready. Have a nice day baby." She wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Have fun with your baby girl."

"You know I will."

"And listen to your dad missy."

"Yes mom." She sighed and rolled her eyes at them.

"Pre-teens." Nicole chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"I'll see you tonight, have fun." The girls left and Adam closed the door, leaning his back against it. "Alright miss Allie, you're up." He locked the door and the two of them went towards the kitchen, Allie grabbing the iPad on the way.

"Will you help me dad?"

"Of course I'll help you but you're the chef, I'm on sous-chef duty." Allie loved to bake and she found a recipe for a small chocolate cake. Adam had this whole evening planned and as soon as the cake was done, he had a surprise for Allie so he could finish planning the rest of the evening with Kim. "Do you think that mom will like it?"

"Mom's going to love it." They spent the the next hour in the kitchen baking and then they put it in the fridge to set.

"Am I going to stay over at uncle Kevin's place too tonight?"

"No, I have other plans for you missy. Head for a shower and get changed and we can have lunch together.

"Sweet. " She pumped her fist in the air in triumph. "Can we go to Seoul Tacos, pleaseee?"

"Absolutely." He knew that's where she would want to go, being her favourite restaurant, thanks to Trudy. She skipped up the stairs and headed for the shower, leaving Adam to make sure everything was in order. For his plan to work. He had sent Kim to the spa with Nicole as a front so he could get ready. Trudy would come pick Allie for a shopping trip and to put his plan in motion, she and Kevin keeping the kids so he and Kim could have a nice evening. When Allie came back, Adam was ready to start his plan. "Come on kid, let's go." Allie didn't have to be asked twice and they were both on their way to the restaurant on Clark and W Superior street. He always loved being able to spend some quality father daughter time and he mostly let her do the choosing.

"Ok so tell me what you're planning for mom tonight." She asked as she started eating her taco.

"Well I'm going to do my chicken Alfredo for dinner and I have a few surprises up my sleeve." He hadn't told her everything, just parts of it.

"You're so cheesy dad." She rolled her eyes.

"Your mom loves cheesy." He chuckled.

"The two of you are so gross."

"Careful young lady." She rolled her eyes at her father but Adam ignored it. He knew that deep down she loved it when he did stuff like that. They ate and returned home, Trudy scheduled to be there in about twenty minutes.

"Tell me what's my surprise dad." She was now bouncing around, having trouble containing her excitement.

"Stop bouncing Allie." He chuckled.

"Not until you tell me where I'm going."

"I'm not telling you shit."

"DAD, language." Adam was making an extra effort in the department, Kim being on him all the time about it because of the kids.

"Still not telling you anything kid."

"Not a kid." She grumbled but their banter was cut by the knocking on the door.

"Don't look at me, go answer kid." She growled as he chuckled but the growl was followed by a squeal when she saw who was there.

"Grandma Trudy." She hugged the older lady.

"That's right little lady Ruzek, you're with me today." She winked at Adam over Allie's head.

"What are we doing?"

"Well I have it under very good authority that you are in need of a new wardrobe. Your dad keeps saying that you keep growing like a weed." Allie gave Adam the evil eye but he only laughed at her.

"Am I staying over with you and grandpa Mouch?"

"Absolutely and we are having a movie night with pop corn and candies."

"YES." She started bouncing off again.

"Go make a bag and let's go." The two of them watched and she scrambled up to her room to make a bag for the night.

"Thanks for taking her tonight Trudy." They hugged.

"It's my pleasure Special Sauce." She smiled at him. "We love having her over."

"I'm ready."

"Dad, hug and let's go." Allie bounced back towards Adam and hugged him.

"Thanks dad."

"Have fun darling." He cupped her cheeks and smiled at her. She always loved it when he used Kim's pet name for her too.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He thanked Trudy again and finally he was alone to finish doing the preparations in the house.

Kim wrapped the plush white robe around her after having showered post spa. "This is perfect Nicole."

"We both needed that." Nicole pulled her by the waist as the two of them headed towards the spa parlours.

"Any plans for valentine's day?" Nicole asked Kim, even though she already knew the fine details of Adam's plan.

"Low key movie with some wine with Adam and the kids." Kim shrugged. They never did much on Valentine's Day and she was okay with it. "You?"

"Date night with Zoe, we'll be doing our nails in front of a chick flick" Nicole had never settled down after her divorce and the attack but she seemed content that way.

"I wonder if Adam would mind if I joined you guys."

"Just ask him." She smiled, knowing what he had planned for her. Kim fired a quick text to Adam before they were called in for their massage.

Adam was setting the candles all over the house to be lit later when his phone dinged with a message from Kim. **Is it okay if I ditch move night and I take Allie to Nicole's for girl's night? ** Adam sent her a quick reply before he returned to his task at hand. Nicole had agreed to text him when they were ready for their massages so he could make the phone call to the florist for the next step of the plan. After that, he'd have to wait for Kim to make it back home so they could finally enjoy the night as a couple as opposed to being mom and dad.

"I swear Nicole, we should do this more often." Kim spoke softly as her muscles were being worked.

"We should do this a monthly thing with the kids, could be fun."

"Count me in." They made light conversation here and there until their sixty minute was over.

"Come on let's grab a shower and head to get the girls." Kim's body was more relaxed than it had been in a long while. Kim was pushing her hair away from her face when a delivery girl came in with a large bouquet of flowers, addressing herself to the woman at the desk.

"I have a delivery for Kimberly Ruzek?" Kim was surprised to hear her name and she looked at Nicole with a questioning glance.

"I'm Kimberly Ruzek."

"Here you go ma'am." The girl handed her the flowers and was on her way.

"What is my husband up to Nicole?"

"I have no idea." Nicole grinned.

"Liar." She put the bouquet on the counter and removed the card, reading what's in it.

_I know you must be surprised to be getting flowers all the way here and I know that we don't usually celebrate Valentine's Day but I thought we could mix it up this year. Your first stop after what I'm hoping was a relaxing massage is to get your pretty nails done. They're waiting for you at nail salon._

_I love you_

_Adam xx_

"He's crazy." Kim laughed.

"Yeah, crazy in love with you." Nicole smirked. "Just go with it."

"Fine, I need to go for a shower first." Nicole took the flowers from her sister and let her shower and change back into her clothes before she had to drive them to their first destination. "How long have you known about this?" She accused her sister and Nicole changed as well.

"A while." She stayed vague.

"And Adam totally paid for today didn't he?" Nicole stayed mum, giving Kim the answer she needed.

"Fine, play coy." Nicole only laughed. She thought it was sweet what Adam was doing. Nicole drove them to the nail salon on the card and they two of them got treated, Kim going with a deep red, not knowing what to expect next. When they were done, the woman gave Kim another envelope.

_Now that your nails are all beautifully painted, you need a dress to go with that so follow Nicole to this address and I hope you like it._

_I Love You_

_Adam xx_

"He's not crazy Nicole, he's insane." She wrote Adam's less than perfect handwriting.

"Let the man pamper you for a change."

"Fine, let's go." Kim kept gushing at how sweet but crazy Adam was the short ride to the dress shop but Nicole was more than happy for her baby sister. The clerk came to greet them and when Kim gave her name, the young girl gave her a smile and went behind the counter to retrieve a box for her.

"Here you go Mrs. Ruzek."

"Thank you." She smiled at both Nicole and the girl and saw a small note attached it.

_I helped daddy pick it, I know you'll look beautiful in it._

_Allie xx_

"I don't know what I did to deserve all of this." Kim's eyes were filled with happy tears.

"You're a great cop and an amazing wife and mom so that's what you did to deserve this. Go try it on." Kim took the box towards the waiting room but Nicole stopped her just in time, asking the girl for the other box. "Read the note for that one when you're in there." Kim only laughed, knowing that note was for her eyes only. She took the two boxes and went to hide behind the curtain.

_This one is a little something for me._

_I love you xx_

Kim blushed alone behind the curtain when her eyes fell on the matching bra and thong in the box, a red that was close to the color she had on her nails. She slipped the dress on and smoothed the front with her hands, looking at herself in the mirror before stepping out to show Nicole. The dress was navy blue with a very modest, boat neckline and short cowl sleeves. The waist was accentuated with a belt made out of the same material of the dress but what wasn't so modest was the slit that went high against her thigh, the bottom of the dress flirting with her ankles. When she stepped out of the dressing room and swept her hair to the side, Nicole clapped her hands together.

"You look beautiful Kim."

"My daughter and husband have good taste. All I need is shoes but let me guess, that's our next stop?"

"Nope, Adam thought about that too." Nicole had retrieved the shoe bag in her car while Kim was changing. "Next stop is home." She gave Kim the bag so she could change into the heels.

"Who's watching the kids?" She suddenly panicked.

"Kevin has Dylan and Trudy has Allie, stop worrying Kim."

"I can't help it."

"That just means that you're a good mom. Now come on, your husband is waiting for you." They exited the store with everything Adam had picked out for Kim and they headed towards the house.

"Tell me what else he has planned Nicole."

"No chance in hell." The rest of the drive was spent with Kim nagging Nicole but she stayed mum, annoying Kim beyond everything.

Adam finished buttoning his shirt when he received a text from Nicole that they were on their way back home. Most of dinner was done and all he had to do was heat up the sauce and make the pasta. The cake was setting in the fridge since morning so all he had to do now was light the candles that he had set all over the house. He secured his cuffs just as the front door opened.

"Adam?" Kim asked tentatively.

"You look beautiful." He was leaning against the living room wall, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"And you look sexy." He was wearing his black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and dark grey suit pants.

"You always did love that suit." He walked to her and helped her with her coat, revealing the final product. He knew she would look beautiful in the dress but she took his breath away. Her make-up was done at a minimum and her hair was swept to the side.

"Oh I've always loved it alright." She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Loved taking it off of you." She deepened the kiss.

"There is a lot of time for that darling. How about some wine?" He pulled himself away from her and took her hand in his.

"Lead the way." She smiled at him and followed him, the candle light giving their main floor a romantic glow. "Adam, this is beautiful."

"Never as beautiful as you darling." He let go of her hand and pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet and pouring them each a glass of red while Kim put the roses in a vase.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of that." She took the glass Adam gave her, taking a small sip.

"When was the last time that we were able to have the house all to ourselves?" He gave her an expectant look and she shrugged, the memory of a night like that too distant to remember. "Exactly so I decided to give my beautiful wife a day to get pampered and a night just for the two of us."

"Thank you for today."

"You're very welcome." He took a sip of his wine and returned to the stove to start making dinner.

"Are we having your Fettucini Alfredo?"

"Chicken Fettucini Alfredo. I decided to switch it up."

"It smells amazing." Kim set her glass of wine on the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around Adam's waist. "You smell amazing." His cologne was teasing her nostrils and she wanted nothing more than to take that suit off of him but he had gone through all of that trouble to make dinner and she was going to enjoy it with him.

"Our daughter has amazing taste, you look beautiful in that dress." He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Just wait and see the amazing taste my husband has because that little red number I'm wearing underneath this dress is going to blow his socks off." She whispered seductively in his ear, making him shudder with want.

"I'm looking forward to get you out of that dress then." His pants were tight around him and he knew she was doing it on purpose. Kim pulled away as he pulled the cooked pasta off the stove and she topped both their glasses of wine while Adam put the finishing touches to the food. He brought the food to the table while Kim did the same with the wine and they enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Adam had forbidden her to bring up either work or the kids and they ended up talking childhood stories and Kim was laughing of the stories of a young Adam getting into all kinds of troubles, sometimes without even trying.

"This was fun, I haven't laughed so much in a long time." She got up and started emptying the table.

"Those can wait." Adam took the plates she had in her hands and set them back on the table. "I get to enjoy some alone time with my wife without our two amazing but loud kids so we're not spending time on the dishes." He pulled her gently by the waist and kissed her.

"What do you suggest then Mr Ruzek?" She unbuttoned the first button she found off his shirt.

"Exactly what you have on your mind Mrs Ruzek." He whispered against her lips.

"Let's not waste time then." With both hands firmly on his chest, she kissed him again, pushing him towards the stairs and their room. The stairs were littered with candles on each step but Adam and Kim were kissing so Kim wasn't in any shape to tell him that it was a fire hazard and that he should have known better. When they reached the landing, Adam pulled on the belt at her waist, the material now flowing freely against her body.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Adam, no more surprises." Kim was practically begging. "Today was enough."

"Not this time." He smirked. "Close your eyes." Kim did as she was told with a smirk.

"What are you up too Adam?"

"Just a little bit longer." He whispered against her ear as he placed his hand over her eyes, making sure she wasn't peaking. He walked them into their room and smiled at his handy work. He had bought several bouquets of roses that he had put on the desks, candles burning here and there, in the middle of the bed, lay his last surprise. "Ready?"

"Yes." She exhaled as Adam removed his fingers.

"Open." Kim's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the décor of their room but what took her breath away was what was on their bed. There was a sign that said Marry Me. Tears of happiness prickled her eyes.

"Adam."

"Happy Valentine's Day darling."

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's just one problem with this, we're already married." She chuckled as her lips grazed against Adam's

"I know but we've been married for ten years now and I want us to renew our vows. I want us to fly out of Chicago and I want to promise to you forever in front of our friends, in front of our kids."

"Yes." Kim chuckled. "Yes I'll marry you." She nodded and Adam's lips found hers in a burning kiss. Her fingers found the bottom of Adam's shirt and pulled it out of his pants while he pulled her dress over her head, their lips parting only briefly. Kim made quick of undoing Adam's shirt and letting it drop to the floor before working on his belt as his hands roamed her arms and back.

"I do have amazing taste." He took a step back and looked at Kim from head to toe, wearing nothing but the lingerie he had gotten her.

"I won't ask you how you feel about it because it's pretty obvious." She smirked, his pants riding low on his hips, his erecting obvious through his briefs.

"Oh I definitely love it." His eyes were dark with lust.

"But you're too overdressed." She took a step forward and pushed his pants down, Adam toeing his shoes off and letting her remove his pants. "That's better." She kissed him and he hoisted her against his hips, her heels falling to the floor and her legs wrapping securely around his ass. He trailed kissed down her neck as he lowered her gently on the bed.

"I love you." He nipped her lips. "So much." He found her neck. "I'm one lucky bastard." He trailed kissed down her chest.

"And I'm the luckiest girl in Chicago. Her breath was becoming labored as Adam kissed his way down her body. "Adam." She moaned as his lips found the inside of her thighs.

"Let yourself go." He moved her panties aside and inserted two fingers inside of her folds, making her moan loudly. His lips still kissing her legs as his fingers pumped in and out of her. Her hands fisted the sheets as her orgasm was building, her breathing becoming ragged. When he was sure she was close, he kissed his way back up to her lips as his fingers curled inside of her, pushing her the rest of the way over the edge. He kept pumping her as she arched her back, riding the waves of her orgasm. Her chest was heaving as she tried to return her breathing to normal. "I hope you have enough energy for more darling." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I do just as long as you can keep it up." She turned to her side and pushed Adam on his back, her lips finding his neck as she straddled his hips.

"Oh, I can keep it up." He tried to raise his chest but she pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't, not yet." She pissed her way down and her tongue darted out of her lips as she found the top of his briefs. "How much do you want it?"

"No playing." He simply said and Kim knew that he wasn't looking for any foreplay. She lowered his boxers and threw them behind her. She removed her panties and simply straddled him, lowering herself onto him.

"Kim." He ran his hands along her taught back as she slowly started moving up and down. He found clasp of the bra and removed it, discarding it to the side. "You feel so good." His hands had free reign to explore her body as she rode him, her head thrown back.

"So do you." She moaned, her hands running against his chest. He used the momentum as she slid back down on him to roll them around, pinning Kim against the mattress. His lips found her neck as he thrust in and out of her, Kim's hand at the nape of his neck, the other one running her nails against his back. He pulled her leg higher against his side, giving him a better angle, Adam speeding his thrusts.

"Harder." Her voice was hoarse and low, prompting Adam to speed his thrusts, hitting deep inside of Kim each time, the two moaning each other's names. Adam's back became taught under Kim's fingernails as his thrusts became more desperate. She knew that he was so very close and she contracted her pelvis muscles, increasing the blood flow to his groin. With four more thrusts, he emptied himself inside of Kim with a groan, Kim screaming his name. He leaned his head in the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow." He panted against her skin.

"Mmmm." Kim was exhausted, her body blissfully sore.

"That good huh?" His laugh vibrated against her skin.

"Mmmm." Adam laughed again, pulled out of her and pulling her to him as they both caught their breaths, sweat shining on their skin.

"Best Valentine's Day yet." Kim smiled as she kissed Adam's peck.

"Is there any chance you have space for desert?" He pushed a damp lock of hair away from her forehead.

"You wiped me out, I have no more energy." She sighed.

"I meant actual desert."

"Come on Adam." She moaned. "How many more surprises do you have?"

"Well it's not a surprise per se. It was part of dinner but someone had other plans." He smirked, pulling himself away from her embrace and slipping his briefs back on.

"I didn't see you complaining." She giggled as she pulled the sheets against her chest.

"Oh I'd never complain darling." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

"Not going anywhere." She said back down on the bed.

Adam blew every candle on his way down to the kitchen where he took the cake Allie had baked out of the fridge, bringing a plate and a knife with him. He wanted to show Kim their daughter's handiwork before digging into it.

"Allie played chef this morning." He sat down on the bed, Kim propping herself on her hand to see.

"It looks amazing." It was a chocolate cake with the words Be My Valentine on it.

"It smells pretty great too." He handed her the two forks and plate before cutting it and putting a large enough slice for the two of them.

"Our daughter is full of talents." Kim smiled as she took the first bite.

"Both of our kids." He echoed as he tasted it himself. "This is amazing."

"You are amazing Adam. Thank you for today, it was really nice."

"Anything for my beautiful wife." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything in the world." They ate the rest of the cake and they snuggled together in bed, enjoying the rest of their evening alone, ready for another lifetime of love.

* * *

**A/N: So Adam had an extra ace up his sleeve when he asked Kim to marry him again, this time with their kids present. I really hope that you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts always mean the world to me. - Sarra**


	9. Bedtime story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter. So I started this chapter a while back and I had forgotten about it, so much so that I started a new one all together for this story but when I realized my mistake, I finished this one first and the new one I was working on will be the next in line instead.**

* * *

"Come on Miss Allie, time for bed." Kim called from the kitchen where she was putting the dishes away after Adam had cleaned them.

"I'm not tired mom." Allie was five and they weren't closer to getting her in bed at a decent hour than they were a year ago.

"It doesn't matter sweetie, it's time to be in bed." Kim insisted.

"Nooo." She whined, lying down in the couch in exasperation.

"Allie." Adam warned. "Bed, now."

"But daddd."

"No buts missy but you go in bed now and I've got a special bedtime story just for you." Kim was indignant by the fact that Adam made it happen so easily when Allie bounced excitedly to her room.

"That's not fair." She mouthed at him but he was all smirk.

"It's the Ruzek charm." He argued as he followed Allie in her room. "You ready?" He watched her bounce in her bed and pull the covers up over her.

"Ready." She smiled at her dad.

"I don't think I ever told you this one." Adam pondered.

"The one when you met mommy?" She asked hopefully.

"No but it's the first time I ever worked with mommy." He smiled, remembering it all like it was yesterday. He was still with Wendy then but that didn't stop the instant attraction he had felt to her.

"Mommy never told me you worked together before Intelligence with papa Hank." Her brows were furrowed.

"Well we did, just one day." He mused. "When I first became a cop, I was a cocky son of a bitch."

"Aaahhhhh DADDY! You owe money to the swear jar." Her eyes were big as saucers.

"Don't tell mommy and I'll put the money in your piggy." He laughed when she did a motion of zipping her mouth closed and throwing away the key.

"So, what happened daddy?" She turned on her side and propped herself on her elbow, listening attentively to Adam.

"Well I opened my big mouth to my friends from the academy because I skipped being on patrol like mommy did and uncle Al wanted to teach me a lesson."

"So what did he do?" She asked with a smile.

"Well uncle Al loved to teach me lessons. Some were fun and some weren't so much." He remembered the cell phone off the roof and the adult underwear for stakeouts.

"So what he do?" She asked again.

"He went to see grandma Trudy when mommy and uncle Kev showed up for shift and he thought it would be good for me to work a little bit more, see what I'd miss."

"So what did he do?" Adam only laughed.

"Slow down missy, I'm getting there." He chuckled. "So, grandma Trudy partnered me up with mommy and sent uncle Kev work in my spot in Intelligence."

"That's not very nice of him." She had never met Al but Adam made sure to tell her tons of stories because he had shaped him into the cop and man he was now and he wanted his memory to stay alive.

"Well that's what I thought too at first but I learned a lot that day."

"Like what?" Allie shifted so she sat Indian style with her chin in her hands, excitement and curiosity in her eyes.

"For one, that your mom is a bad ass and that I had a lot of things that I didn't know."

"Like what?"

"I learned how to be a crossing guard." He chuckled. "Mommy said I was doing it all wrong." Images of Kim swaying her hips with a whistle between her lips invaded his memory.

"Did you fall in love with mommy that day?" If Adam was honest with himself, that was exactly when he had fallen in love with her, even if he denied the feelings until after he and Wendy had broken up.

"Yes it was."

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

"No I didn't miss Allie." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why not?"

"Because it's more complicated than that baby."

"What else happened that day?"

"Mommy and I were called to a burglary in a house and that's how I found out that your mom is a badass beat cop and that everything that happened to her while she was down there is the reason why she is so good in Intelligence with papa Hank."

"Is she the best?" Adam wasn't going to get into that kind of thing with her because it wasn't a, who's better than who but in the eyes of his five year old, his mother was a hero and he wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

"The very best." He tapped her nose. "Now come on, it's time for bed.

"Another one." She whined as she slipped into the covers, Adam pulling the blanket up to her chin, another thing she had in common with Kim.

"Not tonight kiddo." He kissed the top of her head. "Mommy will be right up to tuck you in."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too miss Allie, good night." He walked out of the room and jumped when he saw Kim against the side of their daughter's room, her arms crossed over her chest. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He wrapped his left arm around her waist. "Coffee or that one glass of wine you refused over dinner?" He winked at her.

"Wine glass, but a small one." She smirked and slipped out of his grasp, going in to tuck Allie in. Adam watched the two for a few seconds before making his way down.

"So baby, how did you like the story?"

"Daddy told me you showed him how to be a crossing guard." Kim couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"I did and he was so bad at it." All she could see in her mind was the look that Adam had given her all those years ago, lips tucked between his teeth.

"Daddy said that's when he fell in love with you."

"He did, did he?"

"Yup." She had to ask him to confirm that particular information. She never disputed their attraction, even then but love, she wasn't so sure.

"Did you always love daddy?"

"Its complicated baby but I think I always loved him on some level." She didn't know if that made sense to her five year old.

"Okay. And do you still love him now?"

"Not as much as I love you." She tickled her daughter's sides. "But I love him more than I ever did."

"That's why I'm going to have a baby brother soon."

"Two more months." She smiled at her daughter. She had been over the moon since they had told her about it and she had been so sweet with Kim after she had miscarried.

"Why won't you tell me his name?" They had kept it a secret, even from her up until now.

"Because you, my sweet girl, can't keep a surprise and we want mommy and daddy's friends to have a surprise when your brother gets here." She ran her fingers through her hair, Allie having the same colour as hers as a kid. "But I'll just give you a hint." She whispered, looking around as if afraid Adam would catch her, Allie laughing at her. "It starts with a D."

"A D, got it." Kim could see the clogs going in her head, knowing that until the baby was born, she would try to guess what they were naming him.

"Okay, time to sleep. Good night sweet girl."

"Night mommy." Kim gave her one last kiss on the forehead and headed downstairs where Adam was waiting for her in the living room, her glass of wine waiting for her.

"Hey, did she go down okay?"

"She did and for the record, you were doing it all wrong." She smirked, taking a sip of her glass.

"Maybe you need to show me again." She knew it would be harder for her being seven months pregnant but he knew she'd be up to the challenge.

"You mean like this?" She raised her left hand and moved her pelvis around, Adam laughing. He sat up straighter and pulled her gently to him.

"Your mom's still got it." He pressed a kiss to her still expanding belly.

"Surprising since baby boy Ruzek is weighing a ton." She had gained more weight so far with Dylan than when she was pregnant from Allison.

"Is that an accusing tone I hear?"

"Absolutely." She chuckled.

"Tell mommy is because you have strong bones." He rubbed circles on her belly and felt a kick. "But you have to be gentle with mommy Dylan." He whispered their son's name against her belly.

"You're the one who excites him Adam." Kim lowered herself next to Adam and raised her feet on the coffee table.

"I'm telling you, this boy is going to be trouble."

"Only if you influence him." She chuckled. "But steering this subject away from your son, our daughter told me something quite interesting."

"Did she now?"

"She said that you fell in love with me that day in the crosswalk." She ran a hand against his leg.

"Only our daughter can make me think of these things but yeah. I knew it even back then and that night when you kissed me, I knew I was a complete goner for you." He played with her wedding rings. "Did I make stupid mistakes with us? Yeah. But I never stopped loving you, not one second."

"It's a good thing you didn't because we wouldn't be here, happy, if you had stopped." She mused, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"And we wouldn't be waiting to be parents for a second time had you not taken me back."

"Pretty sweet isn't it?" She was referring to their family life.

"It hasn't always been easy." Adam was referring to the miscarriage between Allie and this pregnancy and the on duty injuries over the years. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Perfect was never in our cards but it's made us who we are and I'm okay with that."

"I'm more than okay with that, especially since you've made me a husband and a dad. I was stupid to be afraid of that."

"You just weren't ready then and I shouldn't have pushed to get married."

"Well I for one am happy I eventually got my head out of my ass and made an honest man of myself by having you walk down the aisle."

"You were totally hot in that tux."

"I remember." He chuckled. "You looked like you wanted to eat me up."

"And if I remember correctly I did." She couldn't contain the blush on her cheeks.

"And you were so absolutely beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"That was such a happy day."

"One of the best." They spent the rest of their evening with music playing in the background, replaying happy memories, Kim rubbing slow circles against her belly, Dylan winding down for the night with them.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be sweet for Adam to tell their daughter about the two of them meeting so I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts mean the world to me - Sarra**


	10. Kevlar

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter or gave it a fave/follow. So I've been sitting on this chapter for a little bit now but I've finally been able to finish it so enjoy.**

* * *

Adam and Kim were standing in the roll-up Adam having fitted Kim with her mic hidden in the clutch she was carrying. Her hands were resting against his shirt and her thoughts were miles away.

"Darlin, you okay?" He rested his hands on her wrists, stopping the light tremor he felt under his fingertips.

"Yeah, I'm good." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're lying." He said softly. "Talk to me."

"Two of our own in the ICU and one line of duty death." She trailed off. "How can you be so calm?"

"You're worried for the two of us." He rubbed her wrists with his thumbs. "It's going to be okay." He promised.

"And you have a crystal ball hidden somewhere you haven't told me about?"

"No, but I believe in our team." Kim's fingers started fixing the mic inside Adam's dress shirt.

"Let's just hope that's enough." Her fingers were working frantically to get the wire done properly and Adam slipped into a jacket lined with Kevlar, the only protection that would go undetected. He and Kim were going undercover to make a buy so they could put a stop to the attacks that were targeting officers all around the city of Chicago.

What Kim was wearing wasn't as easily protectable and would be too obvious, so she had to trust Adam and the rest of Intelligence to have her back during this case.

"I should be the one that isn't okay with this." His eyes gave her a once over. She was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps, the hem stopping mid-thigh. She was unprotected and that always left him nervous. He knew she could hold her own, but this buy, if everything went well, would take some Kevlar piercing bullets off the board and maybe they could stop losing some friends on the force in the same breath.

"I'll be fine. Just cover my ass." She smiled, turning on her heels and going to finish getting ready with Kevin.

"Covered." He exhaled sharply. He remembered saying that exact same word the day Kim had offered to go undercover for the first time with Intelligence.

"How's she doing?" Jay questioned him as he came down the stairs and looked at both Kevin and Kim.

"Nervous, a little scared I think." He fixed the cuffs of his shirt under his jacket.

"If I had barely any clothes on me, I'd be nervous too." He patted Adam's chest with a chuckle and went to Voight so they could make sure they were ready to go.

"Alright, everyone knows what they have to do?" Voight slipped his hands in his pockets.

"We're ready Sarge." Upton handed Adam the bag of cash. "Stay close Kim."

"I've got her covered." Adam placed a protective arm around her waist. Hailey's lack of faith in his ethics had been their problem during the mistake that was their relationship and he hated that she was insinuating that Kim couldn't hold her own. "You ready?" They locked eyes together and Kim tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. Kim had been detailed to Intelligence for almost four years now and regardless of their status, Adam worked as effortlessly with her as he did with Kevin.

"Good, let's roll." Voight gave the go and Adam helped Kim into the car before taking his spot behind the wheel.

Adam watched as her hands fiddled with her clutch. He placed his hands on hers and stilled her movement. He looked at her and smiled, stilling her breathing and her nerves. He linked his fingers with hers and the rest of the drive was silent, Adam settling into UC mode. When they parked in the alley behind the club, the loud music was vibrating through the walls.

"We're up darling." He extended his hand to help her out of the car and guided her through the crowd. The line-up wasn't long and it didn't take them all that much time get inside. Kim pulled Adam by the hand, pulling him towards the bar, a large smile on her face. She knew she'd have to up the flirting while she was there so being with Adam just made it easier.

"Come on baby." She ran her hands against his chest as her eyes roamed the room, Adam's still on her. "I want to dance." She made a pouty face, but Adam didn't budge.

"How about you order yourself a glass of wine while I do business." Adam didn't even try to be discreet when he lowered his hand to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"How about you dance with me and I'll make it worth your while." She whispered against his lips, nipping at his bottom lip not so gently.

"Amber, baby, later." Adam spotted the seller they were coming to meet.

"Guess someone won't be getting any." She pulled herself away and flagged the waiter, ordering a glass of whiskey.

"Women can be quite difficult."

"She does enjoy the attention." Adam slipped his hands in his pants, squaring his shoulders, as Kim drank her glass while sitting on a stool, her legs crossed and showing entirely too much leg for his liking.

"If you play your cards right, you'll be able to give her a whole lot more attention." He smirked, watching Kim way to closely for Adam's liking.

"Let's make the deal then." He winked at Kim in a sign of assurance.

"Follow me." Kim watched Adam go towards the back of the bar and she ordered another drink, making her way towards the dance floor that was off from the room where Adam had disappeared behind. The only thing they had been able to fit her with was ears and she danced while she listened to the conversation in the back room.

Adam let the door slam shut behind him, his hands still deep in his pockets. They needed to make the buy before the rest of the team could make the pinch.

"Where's my merchandise?" The room was empty.

"Where's my money?" The other countered.

"If the merchandise is legit, you'll get your money." Kim knew what her cue was to bring the money in, so all Adam needed was to see the actual bullets. The guy signaled his second in command and two other guys came with crates. Adam raised on the other lids and the bullets were all lined up neatly in a row. He whistled and took one between his fingers.

"Impressive isn't it? Now bring me my money."

"Impressive indeed, like candy on Christmas." That's was Kim's cue to bring the money in.

"It's all there." She walked in with a small duffle bag, placing it on the table and taking her spot next to Adam. She was no longer acting as a clingy girlfriend. "The deal brings us mutual benefits."

"I love a woman who can hold her own."

"She can hold her own alright."

Rounds were fired in the back room, Adam pulling Kim behind him to protect her, but Intelligence swooped in quickly and made the arrests, Kim finally able to open her eyes. Adam had shielded her but when she opened her eyes, she found Adam on the ground, breathing heavily and blinking rapidly.

"Adam, baby, you're okay." She tried to asses any injury on him but she couldn't see anything. "Adam, what hurts?"

"Mfine." He tried to get up. "Just stings." Kim pressed a hand to his chest to keep him down.

"Take a few deep breaths and then we'll try to get you up." Clearly the wind had been knocked out of his lungs when the shooting started. A couple of minutes passed until she held him by the arm and helped lift him up.

"Hey Ruz, you okay? Kevin game back into the club from the back.

"Yeah, good." He held onto his side, trying to get his breath back but his knees buckled and Kim had trouble keeping him upright.

"Adam." She lowered him down slowly and started looking and touching him. She needed to find out where he was hurt. "What hurts?"

"Chest." Her fingers finally found the blood under his jacket. "Kev, we need an ambo." She lowered Adam on his back and kept both hands firmly planted on the wound. She could faintly hear Kevin's commands, but her attention was on Adam.

"Five minutes out Burgess. Hang in there dawg." Kevin kneeled down next to her, needing to give Kim as much support as she could take.

"You hear that Adam, five minutes, hang on." The next minutes were feeling like forever and Kim was pulled away from Adam's body while they worked on him.

"Meet us at Med, we've got him." Kim's hands were bloody, and her eyes were tearing up.

"Come on, let's go." Kevin guided her to his own car and they drove to Med.

"So, what are they saying?" Jay asked as they strode in.

"He's in surgery. Caught a bullet in his chest and side, right side." Her hands were still slightly stained with Adam's blood.

"He's tough, he'll pull through." Voight patted her shoulder.

"They said they won't know until they open him up."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Hailey said with a soft smile.

"He'd probably be fine if you had waited before barging in that room." Kim had a fire in her chest right now for the way things had gone down, leading into the shooting while they were both in a vulnerable position.

"I did what I thought was right."

"But he never said the word for you to come in. We had it under control."

"I had a bad feeling and made a choice." She tried to defend herself to Kim.

"You ignored Adam's call, again." Kim growled. "You can't take the fact that he has great instincts and he knows how to do his job." Her voice was starting to rise. "You had to flash your rank again to justify you blowing the whole thing out of the water."

"If we had waited any longer, we would have lost them."

"And if you had waited just a little longer, Adam wouldn't be in surgery right now." She yelled in the middle of the waiting room, pushing hard on Hailey's chest with both hands.

"Come on Kim, let's go take a walk." Kevin reached for her forearm and gently prodded her backwards.

"You better be out of here by the time I get back." She let Kevin pull her away, Voight staying behind with Jay on the off chance that they would get news while she was outside. "He better pull through or I swear to God I'm going to kill her myself." She was pacing in her heals, Adam's coat jacket around her shoulders.

"He's too damn stubborn to go down so easily." Kevin pulled her into him, his large frame was shielding her from the rest of the world.

"He got hit protecting me." She mumbled into his chest.

"He'll always protect you, no matter what." He pulled away from her and held her at arms-length. "Always." She nodded, her voice caught in her throat. "Come on, let's go back in." He pulled her against his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They walked back in and found Hank with Jay, both sitting in chairs, waiting.

"Any update?"

"Will said he was still in surgery but Rhodes told him it was text book at this point."

"Tell me we got everyone." Kevin knew that Adam would be pissed if he was shot for nothing.

"Upton and Antonio are back at the station doing the interrogations." Voight confirmed.

"You should go too." Kim told them. "I'll be okay by myself here." She looked at Kevin.

"I ain't leaving you here by yourself, don't even think about it."

"Stay with her, we'll keep you updated." The two stood and Jay pulled Kim in for a hug. They weren't that close but she appreciated the gesture.

"Just get those sons of bitches that shot him." She said as he released her.

"Promise." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hang in there."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and took a seat, staring at the floor.

"Try to not let her head go there." Voight could see the clogs turning in her head.

"Yeah." Kevin sighed as the two left, leaving to go sit next to Kim in the waiting room. "Hey, he's going to be fine." He placed his hand on her knee.

"He has to because our story can't end like this, not when I just got him back."

"Trust me, he'll fight to come back, he just got you back too after all." It had merely been a couple months they were back together and the dynamic had already changed in comparison to their first go at a relationship. Kim leaned her head against Kevin's shoulder as they waited for some news on Adam.

"Kevin, Kim." They both got up as Kim was dozing off lightly

"Tell me he's okay." Kim couldn't hold in place and her heart was thundering in her chest.

"It was a text book surgery Kim, he'll be just fine." Dr. Rhodes's smile was enough to relax her beating heart. "He's being settled in room 305 so you can go up there and sit with him until he wakes up."

"Thanks doc." Kevin shook his hand and guided Kim to the elevators. "Told you he'd fight." When they made it to the room, the nurse was coming out after taking his vitals

"You're good to go honey." The elderly nurse smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back at her. "You coming Kev?"

"You go in, I'll go give Voight a call to say he's out of surgery." She nodded and walked in, pulling a chair next to Adam's bed.

"You've got to stop scaring me like that." She took his hand in hers, mindful of all the wires. "I can't have you dropping out on me, not so soon after we finally got back together" He somehow looked battered and frail in the bed compared to his usual, confident self and she hated it. She sat with him for about an hour before he woke up. "Welcome back."

"What happened?" He was clearly still groggy from the sedation.

"You went and had to play hero and get shot in the chest and in your side to protect me."

"I'd do it all over again." He coughed.

"Ruz, my man. You're awake." Kevin was happy to see his friend up.

"Thanks for looking out for her."

"Anything for the two of you. She's my girl, I always got her back." He patted Adam's leg.

"Did we get them?" Kim was playing with his fingers as he asked Kevin the question.

"Just got off the phone with Voight. Said to take care of yourself that it's an open and shut case. I'll go call update him on you. Just take it easy."

"Not going anywhere." They watched Kev leave and Adam gave Kim his attention. "What's on your mind darling?"

"This operation, you, in here."

"What happened?"

"They came in too fast, it wasn't supposed to go down that way."

"Whose face did you get in?"

"She had it coming."

"Come on Kim, you can't do that to her."

"Are you kidding me right now Adam? She keeps undermining you while you're undercover and this time it got you shot. You're lucky it wasn't life threatening injuries."

"But we got the bad guys and you're safe."

"I almost lost you Adam." Her anger had turned into fear and tears were clouding her eyes.

"Hey, hey. I'm okay. Look at me Kim." A tear fell down her cheek as their eyes met. "I'm right here." He pushed himself aside to make some room for her. "Come on."

"Adam I can't, the wires, your scars."

"I'm okay, you're not so come on." She sat on the side of the bed and laid down, placing her cheek against his chest, the steady beating a new found comfort.

"I don't know what I would have done." She whispered, trying not to tempt fate.

"Don't let your head go there. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not away from you or the awesome life we're going to have together with kids, a dog, and a pool, whatever you want we'll have it."

"Don't make promises." She warned gently.

"Just wishes. You and me, we've got this."

"We've got this." They stayed like that, Kim letting his words make their way into her heart, their broken past behind them, leaving only the future for the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: So Burzek got a close call but it's truly the beginning of their happy life so all and all, I think it's pretty sweet. I really hope you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts.- Sarra**


	11. Dylan Robert Ruzek

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who left a review on the previous chapter, it means the world to me. We finally meet Dylan, enjoy.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it took to bring Dylan Robert Ruzek into the world. Kim and Dylan were being wheeled into Med, Adam hot on their heels with Allie clinging to his neck. Adam's heart was still pumping hard with the adrenaline from the whirlwind of his son's birth.

"Daddy, are mommy and Dylan okay?"

"Yeah, they just need to be checked out Allie pie." She had been a champ through it all and now they were waiting for the rest of their family to arrive. Kim was wheeled up to the maternity floor and they had to wait before they could go in. When they were finally allowed to see them, Allison had fallen asleep against her father so Adam put her gently in the plush couch in the room and pulled a chair against Kim's bed. "How are you feeling darling?" He pushed a strand of hair against her forehead.

"I'm okay, how's Allie doing? Did I scare her?"

"She's okay Kim. My girls did great tonight."

"You weren't so bad yourself daddy." She beamed. Her eyes were fluttering closed and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep darling." He kissed her lips softly as she drifted off to sleep. He watched her sleep a few minutes before he got up and went to see his sleeping son. He looked peaceful with his little fists balled close to his head. "You scared the shit out of me little man." He ran his thumb against the bottom of his foot.

_"__Adam babe, I'm just going to go soak in the bath" She called from their en-suite. It was late and Allie was down for the count and she was feeling stiff in her lower back._

_"__Everything okay?" He poked his head in the bathroom._

_"__Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at him as the tub filled with warm bubbles._

_"__You call me if you need anything. I got to grab something at the district and I'll be back, Allie is all tucked in."_

_"__Okay. Be careful." He pulled her to him and they shared a kiss._

_"__It's just a quick in and out." He assured her._

_"__I know but still, we never know."_

_"__I'll be careful on the drive in and back." He promised. She wasn't the kind of mom-to-be that was nervous like that because Adam had been working till the very last minutes when she was pregnant with Allison but close to the end, with Allie still being young, it added an extra stress on her shoulders. "Now come on, slip that hot mom body of yours in that tub and keep you and Dylan warm until I come back." He kissed her one more time. "I love you."_

_"__We love you too." She smirked and pulled away, slipping her sore body in the tub as Adam left. She was happy to be surrounded by some heat, hoping it would alleviate the back pain she was feeling. She had a couple of weeks to go before her due date but she also knew that anything could happen at this point. The pain in her back had been present for a few days now but she neither had Braxton hicks or contractions so she figured that it was only a matter of stiff joints and her inability to sleep a good comfortable night in any position. She leaned her head back against to towel she had placed there and closed her eyes. "We are so lucky." She started talking to her bump. "Daddy loves us more than anything in the world and Allie is going to be the very best big sister you'll ever want." Allison had taken to talking to her baby brother every night and kissing Kim's tummy good night just to, in her words, made sure he knew how much she loved him. Kim felt her tummy wave under her fingers like it usually did at night when she talked to him and it was always something she enjoyed doing._

_About twenty minutes later, she got a sharp pain shoot from her lower back to her abdomen with a swift kick from Dylan. She breathed hard through the pain but the next pain that shot through her body made her scream out, waking up Allie who came in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

_"__Are you okay mommy?"_

_"__I think so."_

_"__I looked for daddy and I didn't see him."_

_"__He had to go to work but he should be back in a little bit." Kim rubbed her lower back to try to ease the pain she was feeling. "Go back to sleep sweetie."_

_"__Is it okay if I sleep in your bed until daddy comes back?"_

_"__Sure sweetie." Kim smiled through the pain she was feeling. The last thing she wanted was to scare Allie. Allie went into her parents' bed and Kim returned to the water that was slowly cooling down already. She opened the tap just to have a little extra water running to warm the tub as her pain went down considerably. She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her belly. "So much for taking the edge off baby boy. Five more minutes in here and it's going to be bed for us." If the bath didn't help, she was sure as hell hoping that sleeping would distract her for a little bit._

_Kim toweled herself down a little bit over five minutes later, the pain still bothersome. They were coming and going at an uneven rate so she kept track of them more or less, figuring it was Braxton hicks starting. Her water still hadn't broke so she wasn't all that worried about that for now._

_"__Mommy?" Kim noticed that Allie hadn't fallen back to sleep like she originally thought. "Does it hurt a lot?" _

_"__Just a little bit." She lied, taking a seat on the side of the bed._

_"__Daddy says that you lie."_

_"__Does he now?" She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips._

_"__He says that you won't say so if you're hurting somewhere so he doesn't worry."_

_"__Because daddy is a worry wart." She smiled at Allie but a very sharp pain ripped through her abdomen and this one she wouldn't ignore it. "Can you do mommy a favour?" She asked calmly, not wanting to spook her daughter. Allie sat in bed and nodded. "Can you take my phone and call daddy for me? Allie did as she was told. She unlocked Kim's phone and found Adam's number and called, placing it to her ear._

**_Allie, baby. You're supposed to be sleeping. Why are you calling from your mom's phone? _**_Kim could hear Adam's voice faintly over the line. "Mommy's tummy is hurting her and I think that maybe she's having my baby brother." __**Are you sure? Where is your mom? **__"__She's sitting on the bed next to me and she's hurting. What do I do?" __**Put me on speaker. **__Allie looked on the button and Adam's voice came out loud and clear for Kim to hear._

_"__Kim, darling, talk to me."_

_"__I don't know Adam. The pain comes and goes but the timing isn't regular and my water haven't broken yet. It just hurts."_

_"__Okay. I need you to take some deep breaths for me." He waited to make sure that her breathing matched his. "That's right darling, keep going. I am ten minutes out so I'm going to stay on the phone with you until I get back okay?"_

_"__Okay."_

_"__Miss Allie pie?"_

_"__Yes daddy?"_

_"__I want you to take mommy's hand and rub slow circles on it until I come home. Can you do that for me?"_

_"__Yes daddy." She scooted closer to Kim and took her free hand in hers and kissed it before rubbing small circles like her father instructed her._

_"__That's my girl." Kim could feel his proud smile through the phone. "I love you both."_

_"__We love you too daddy."_

_"__Kim, any change?"_

_"__No, still hurts." _

_"__I'm almost there." Adam sped through the city with his lights on. He was a nervous wreck but he couldn't let Kim and especially not Allison see that. He needed to be strong for the two of them._

_Adam barely put his car in park before he was out of it and climbing the stairs to his house. He made it to his room as he ended the call, kneeling in front of Kim._

_"__You're going to be okay, the two of you."_

_"__I don't know what's going on."_

_"__I've got you. Do you think you can walk so I can drive you to the hospital?"_

_"__I think so." Adam helped her to her feet but she felt an extra pressure on her lower abdomen, forcing her back down on the bed. "No, I can't."_

_"__It's okay." Adam took his phone and dialled 911. "This is Detective Adam Ruzek, badge number 59054 I need an ambulance at 526 N Odell Avenue. I think my wife is in labor."_

_"__Adam." Kim cried. The pain is getting more consistent "The pain comes every two minutes or so."_

_"__My wife says the pain is every two minutes or so but she says her water hasn't broken." Adam listened to the instructions he was being given and he scooped Kim and placed her comfortably on the bed. "Allie pie? Can you run to the bathroom and bring some towels?" She nodded and ran in the direction of the bathroom. "Kim, darling, they want me to look what's going on because ambo's a little bit far out." She nodded through the pain. He lowered her underwear and with just one look he knew what was going on. "We're going to do this together." His insides were screaming with nerves._

_"__What do you mean do this together?" She was starting to panic on the outside as much as he was on the inside._

_"__The baby is coming and I don't think that we're going to have enough time to bring you to Med."_

_"__Is something wrong?"_

_"__I can see his head." He told the dispatcher. She gave him instructions and he relayed them to Kim. "I need you to push when you get a contraction because that's what you're having." Allie came back seconds later with towels and Adam draped one over her legs so shield their daughter from the view. "Allie sweetie, can you stay close on the chair over there?"_

_"__What's wrong with mommy?"_

_"__I'm going to help mommy have your little brother Dylan so I need you to be good." She nodded and found a spot on Kim's make-up dresser. "Alright darling, it's just you and me." He placed the phone on speaker on the side of the bed so both his hands could be free. He squeezed her leg and gave her his most honest smile. She pushed seconds later and after a few pushes, the head was out and the rest went by so fast that when the paramedics arrives minutes later, Dylan was crying against Kim's chest and Adam was sitting next to her, Allison now tucked into his side. _

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." He spoke softly to his son. "Your mom's the brave one of the two of us and she was amazing. Oh and your sister did great too and I'm so proud of the three of you."

"We're proud of you too Adam."

"I was so damn scared." He walked to her and kissed her lips. "I think I just aged a few extra years."

"And you're still as handsome as ever." She teased him. He was about to answer her when there was a knock on the door.

"We heard over the radio that baby boy Ruzek was born." Kevin grinned at his two best friends.

"You heard right." Kim smiled at him. "And now Adam can deliver all of our future babies.

"That's a good idea if you want to kill me." They bantered together.

"The fam's all there and they can't wait to see our new little homie."

"Just let them all in." Kim said with a shrug as Dylan started crying. Adam picked him up and Kim handed him a bottle so he could feed him, Kim having come to the decision not to nurse him like she had with Allie. The team and their family came in small groups to be introduced to the youngest in the Ruzek clan and when everyone was gone, the little family of four spent some quality time together, Allison getting acquainted with her little brother under the loving eyes of her parents.

* * *

**A/N: So Adam delivered his son and they are now a family of four. Hope you like it and please leave a review before you go, your thoughts mean the world to me - Sarra**


End file.
